My Saviour
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a hard working lawyer, making a name for himself and his successful business, but what will happen when his current case leads closer to home then he could have ever imagined. AU. Sesshoumaru x Rin
1. Chapter 1

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

_Author Notes: This story has been about 2-3 years in the making. Probably because my interest in Inuyasha faded years ago, but I so do love Sesshoumaru and Rin and as such this Modern AU Story has formed…and is still being worked on. If anyone out there likes the beginning even just a little, thank you so much and please be patient as more will follow on this long tale._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>A sleek black car pulled up into a penthouse parking space and the driver turned off the engine and got out. He was finely dressed in a dark gray suit, his long confident strides taking him towards the basement elevator. The doors opened as soon as he pressed the button and a slender but strong fisted hand smacked against the 'PH' button, lighting it up as he rode to the top of the apartment complex. Hard golden eyes starred down at his watch. He was late. Before going any further on that thought the elevator reached the top floor and the gentleman in his late 20's picked out a security pass from his wallet and slipped it into the slot so the lifts computer could read his code knowing who was asking for access to the penthouse. The doors chimed merrily as they opened and he stepped into an awfully quiet apartment.<p>

Walking down the dully-lit hallway, his eyes brought him to the lounge room where a young lady of 20 stood, hands folded behind her back. She was dressed as usual in a maid outfit of black and white. Roaming his eyes up her slender form he rested them at her lightly smiling lips before venturing higher to catch her welcoming dark brown eyes.

"You're late Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I know." His response came short, sharp and calm. There was no need for a man such as him to explain himself to anyone. Of course that is how he used to think until a certain young girl came into his care 5 years ago. "This current case is making me loose track of time."

"As long as you come home that is all that matters Sesshoumaru-sama." She walked over to him and pried the leather briefcase from his hands and placed it beside an antique style bench. She waited for him to remove his gray jacket so she could place it into the hall closet while he placed his wallet and keys into the pottery bowl sitting atop the bench. "It's time for dinner."

"Of course," The two walked down the hallway a little further and into the dining and open planned kitchen area. While Sesshoumaru sat at the table, his eyes watched his petite 'charge' potter around in the kitchen.

"What is your case about?"

"Assault is only one of the horrific crimes that have been committed against numerous teenage girls." His sharp eyes and ears caught the jerk of her shoulders and the thud of pottery hitting the floor of his kitchen. Resting his hand on the table Sesshoumaru nearly stood and rushed over, but listened to forced laughter instead.

"Lucky you buy such expensive kitchenware Sesshoumaru-sama. Look, not even a single crack." She'd turned around to face him, holding up the dropped bowl in shaky hands.

"Rin…"

"Hai?" Her eyes were blinking over at him, he not meaning to mutter her name aloud, nor so softly…and sweetly either. That meant emotion and he had never been good at showing emotion.

"What are we having for dinner?" He thought it best to change the topic entirely.

"Oh, it's lamb and vegetable stew." She had voiced it with such excitement that Sesshoumaru almost quirked the side of his lips upward. "While dusting today I was trying to understand an overseas cooking program and I think I've got everything right from what was being said." Walking back over, Rin placed the pot onto the table on top of a large coaster so as not to damage the expensive polished wood. She motioned for Sesshoumaru to hand her his bowl. He did so and she placed a generous amount into the soup bowl, filling the room with delicious aromas of herbs, vegetables and moist lamb. She did the same with one for her, but a smaller portion and then rushed back to the kitchen to bring over the crusty bread rolls and butter for the both of them. "I hope you enjoy Sesshoumaru-sama!"

They ate in silence, Rin, who was usually a chatterbox not minding it at all. She was just glad that her Sesshoumaru-sama came home.

The first time Sesshoumaru did not return home was one Rin would never forget. He had not returned home from work and that frightened her to death. She'd paced the apartment she lived in with Sesshoumaru, her eyes and ears always alert for the chime of the elevator. As the hours ticked by, the horrible thoughts had begun. What if he'd been attacked or injured in a car accident? The possibilities were endless that Rin had ended up falling into a heap in Sesshoumaru's private bedroom, slumped against the king sized bed hugging one of his pillows to her chest. She needed to remain calm and his pillow smelt like him just a little that it sent her into a light sleep.

Sesshoumaru did return, just on sunrise the next day. He had a massive headache and was exhausted. He dumped his belongings in the hallway as he strode towards the bedrooms at the back of the penthouse. He calmly walked passed Rin's closed door and thought it strange that his was half pried open as it was diagonally across from hers. Flicking on the light he found Rin curled on the floor still in her white and black maid outfit and clasping his pillow pathetically. He'd walked over and placed his hand calmly on her shoulder, jerking her from her sleep. He had no time to react when Rin turned her face to look up at him, her red eyes focusing on his cool gaze. She had literally launched herself into his chest, making Sesshoumaru fall onto his backside. He'd tried to make sense of what she was mumbling into his chest as she wept against it and finally got what she was trying to say and placed his right hand against her messy black hair allowing Rin to remain there until she was satisfied that he was home safe and sound.

"Is it to your liking Sesshoumaru-sama?" Lifting his eyes from his meal he found Rin's smiling face.

"It is very good." He watched her sigh in relief at his words.

"I was prepared with a backup dinner plan."

"Oh?" Over time small pointless chit chat like this didn't seem to bother Sesshoumaru anymore, especially when it came from Rin. Just hearing her voice, listening to her laughter, feeling her presence around his apartment made it feel that much more homely these past few years.

"Nabe!"

"It isn't exactly the weather for nabe Rin."

"Actually it is getting colder Sesshoumaru-sama, you just don't pay attention to the weather all that much. I was thinking of making nabe tomorrow night since the weatherwoman reported a larger drop in temperatures. I've stacked a pile of wood near the fireplace and I had a professional come to fix the kotatsu, so we _must_ have nabe!"

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru voiced quietly, eyes closing as he spooned a generous portion of the stew into his mouth, savouring the flavours. He'd listened to Rin's happy cheer and couldn't help but look over the table at her again. He'd been frequently doing this for some time now, but it had gotten more recent this past year. Sometimes her attitude to certain things was still quite childish, but Sesshoumaru had placed it down to Rin not having much of a childhood to begin with.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jerked from his thoughts he found Rin at his side. "Are you finished?" Nodding his head Rin took his plates away and began rinsing them in the sink before stacking them in the dishwasher. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"You," It slipped out before he could control it.

"Me?" Her brown eyes turned to look back at him before moving back to her hands as she poured the remainder of the stew into a tupperware container. "Why on Earth would you think about me for?" His eyes narrowed slightly at her question. Did she not think she was worthy of being thought of at all by the likes of him?

"I was remembering some of the times when you first reacted to certain things. Your childlike innocence is…" Sesshoumaru stopped there, not sure how to continue.

"I am a lot different from you Sesshoumaru-sama. I wasn't brought up in luxury knowing the ins and outs of everything." His lips had parted, as though ready to make an argument at her harsh comment even if it wasn't intended that way, but Rin continued on, Sesshoumaru unable to interrupt. "Having come from the streets Sesshoumaru-sama, isn't it to be expected of me? For all my life I've known nothing, have never experienced any of the fundamentals that life brings forth. Not since I met you, the very man who rescued me 5 years ago. After all, I couldn't even speak properly when you first found me. My knowledge back then was very much of what a baby would have – none. Even though I am now 20 years old and have learned a great deal since you found me, I am certain my natural instinct when I come across something I've never seen or done before will always be slightly childlike."

"It's refreshing to me." Sesshoumaru finally let slip as he stood near the preparation bench, his eyes focused squarely on Rin's back. "My childhood…" Sesshoumaru began, but his heart clenched and nothing further would come out. Instead he resolved for, "I am grateful that when you experience things for the first time – the way you can express yourself so openly – I am the one who is witness to it."

"You should take a nice hot shower and get some rest Sesshoumaru-sama. I shall bring you a cup of tea and the paper after I've finished cleaning up here." Sesshoumaru headed for the arch passageway and stopped before moving down the hall towards his bedroom and ensuite.

"Thank you Rin." He needn't turn around to look upon her surprised facial expression or the thousand-watt smile, which he was certain, was decorating her face.

"You are very welcome Sesshoumaru-sama." He left her to do her usual work and entered his bedroom and strode directly for the bathroom. He was under the steaming hot water in literally seconds; bare shoulders easing as the water pounded against his tired muscles. His hand had lifted to remove the tie from his blue-silver bounded hair. It parted effortlessly as he leaned forward, drenching his long locks of hair. The unusual silver-blue coloured strands cascaded down his back and several over his shoulder, sliding down his lean form to rest against his abdomen and lower back.

* * *

><p>While Sesshoumaru showered, Rin prepared a pot of tea and went back to the lounge room to collect the paper sitting on the kotatsu. Brushing her hand over the table, Rin's smile grew even more. She couldn't wait to use it tomorrow night and then continuously after that as winter began to set in over Tokyo. She could sit beneath it with her Sesshoumaru-sama right at her side, a fire going and the soft sound of his stereo system playing some of his classical music as she softly chatted away with him. The very thoughts made Rin squeal in glee, but her hand instantly went over her mouth to conceal it. She was meant to be an adult now, not a young girl.<p>

Rin broke from those thoughts when she heard the kettle boil and rushed back into the kitchen, newspaper tucked under her arm, to place the steaming water over the tealeaves in the pot. She placed some biscuits onto a plate, a single cup and the pot of tea onto a tray and headed towards Sesshoumaru's room. With a light knock and a muffled 'enter' Rin walked inside and placed the tray onto a small round table in a corner of the large room.

"Did I receive any messages today?"

"Ah, you did!" Rin had forgotten about them earlier and ruffled through her apron pocket and pulled out a small notebook she constantly carried around with her. "Kouga-san rang to set up a new meeting time with you. He wished to bring the meeting forward from 11am to 9am tomorrow." Rin placed down the notebook for a moment as she poured Sesshoumaru a cup of tea. "Oh and Inuyasha-san rang too!"

"What did _he_ want?" Rin lifted her eyes when Sesshoumaru's voice became more clear, meaning he'd stepped into the bedroom having finished in the bathroom and her eyes locked on him and grew slightly wider too. He was walking passed in a pair of black slacks and a towel slung over his shoulders, which he was currently ruffling through his long damp hair.

"U-Um…" Darting her eyes away from the half naked lean slender form of her rescuer, Rin quickly muttered out the rest. "He and Kagome-san are requesting your presence sometime soon. He wishes to remind you that your nieces and nephew are missing you terribly." Rin was certain she heard a snort come from Sesshoumaru who was standing by his glass balcony door looking out over the view of Tokyo city.

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru turned to look back at Rin and found it most interesting the way she was fidgeting and blushing in his presence. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain blue polo shirt and slipped it on. Her reaction was very pleasing to him and that confused Sesshoumaru greatly.

"H-Hai…" Rin cleared her throat, taking in a deep breath and focused her eyes back on Sesshoumaru, hoping her heartbeat would calm down soon as she looked over at him. "Your father rang." Piercing gold eyes caught her stare. "He wished to remind you that he's having one of his functions and…"

"Tell him I decline. I'll be working late and unable to attend."

"Sesshoumaru-sama… You know he will not believe that."

"Then inform him I have gone away on business." Rin knew that the relationship between father and son had been strained for quite some time now, but she had always thought he was extremely lucky to know who his parents were.

"Sesshoumaru…" He stopped in his stride as he was heading towards her as he wished to have tea and read the paper. His eyes met hers, taking in the way her hands clasped together in front of her, twisting in nervousness while her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "He's your father…" His jaw set at her soft sensual tone of voice. There was also a time like this that he treasured as well. On this level it was as though they were equals and not guardian and child or boss and employee.

"Nabe will have to be postponed." Sesshoumaru watched that serene smile disappear, but an even softer gaze rose within her eyes.

"We can share nabe together any day. A moment like this, even if it's a lavish gala dinner can be something to work upon. You can go there, your head held high and be proud of who you have become, with or without your father's consent. To have him call to invite you, to want you to be there surely means he is ready to listen, to accept you for who you are. This I am certain of, so please attend the evening."

"Fine…" It came out as a slight growl that surprised both Rin and Sesshoumaru. It also surprised Rin that he had given in so easily. He edged towards her and took the teacup from her slender fingers and sat in one of the leather chairs near the round table. "If I'm to be forced to go to one of his dinners, then _you_ will accompany me."

"Of course…wait…what?"

"You are to come with me Rin."

"G-Go w-with y-you, to y-your f-family h-home? M-Meet your f-family?" Rin had never been to Sesshoumaru's family home before. She'd only known Inuyasha and Kagome for the past 3 years and now to be placed alongside her Sesshoumaru at a lavish dinner with many other people around and no one knowing who she was, it frightened her immensely.

"Yes."

"Demo…"

"No buts, you will join me and that's final."

"I…don't have anything to wear."

"You realize an excuse like that will not work on me. Tomorrow I will drop you off in the city where some very popular female clothing stores are and you will purchase something for the evening."

"I…"

"You will find something you like." This time his lips did quirk slightly as Rin's shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Hai…"

"Will you have some tea with me?" His hand was out beckoning Rin to take a seat in the other plush leather chair, deciding to change the subject entirely.

"I don't really drink that much tea Sesshoumaru-sama, but thank you for the offer." Rin bowed before him and turned to leave him in peace. She gasped in surprise as his hand had jerked out and grabbed hers. Her pretty wide brown eyes looked over her shoulder at him, blinking questioningly at the sudden contact. Sesshoumaru released her hand after several long seconds and cleared his throat.

"At least sit with me." Rin smiled and sat down, hands clasped in her lap. After a long pause Sesshoumaru ended up speaking first. "So, how was your day?" His eyes narrowed slightly at Rin's growing smile. She knew he was never good with conversations that didn't involve his work, but the least she could do was stop with that stupid grin as he was _trying_ to be like a normal person.

"My day was just fine. I went for a walk to pay some of your bills and I placed some more money into your account." Once again his eyes narrowed at those words. "You know I cannot accept your offer of living here for free. Most of what you pay me ends up going directly back to you because I wish it to."

"Rin…"

"No, do not ask me to keep it. You are my saviour Sesshoumaru-sama." She watched his eyes widen slightly at her sincere words. "I owe you a debt that I am sure I can never repay. You saved me from spending the rest of my life on the streets."

"Even if you say this, there must be something else you wish to do with your life."

"All that I wish for is to be able to repay you in some way. I am able to do that by staying here and working for you."

"You would remain content with life by staying as my housekeeper?"

"Hai!" The reassuring smile on her face made Sesshoumaru's shoulders ease slightly. "Oh, you received some mail today; I will go and get it for you." She bounced out of the chair and skipped out of the bedroom, the small frill of her skirt bouncing around her pert bottom as she moved down the hallway. She was back in minutes but during that time Sesshoumaru had already moved out of his chair with paper under the arm and was heading for his 'turned down' queen sized bed. Just as Rin headed towards him he sat down, pillows behind his back as he leaned against the headboard while one ankle was crossed over the other. With the towel over his shoulders, Sesshoumaru had messily thrown his damp hair over one shoulder and the handsome businessman defiantly flipped open the newspaper to look at the shares and stocks page first.

"Did anything important in the mail come for me?"

"I'm not sure." Rin watched the newspaper lower as gold eyes looked over at her waiting for her to continue. "You received a letter from a Koura…"

"Throw it out." Rin couldn't even continue as she felt a chill rush through the room.

"Ah, um, if that is what you wish." Rin mumbled as she tucked the letter into her pocket. "You also received this." Rin placed the light package on his legs. Within seconds the newspaper had been forgotten as Sesshoumaru sat up straighter, crossing his legs as he ripped the package open.

"Do you know who delivered this Rin?"

"No, I've asked the manager to inform the employees in the building that no one is allowed to transfer any mail in person to your apartment. They only drop it off at reception because this is your home and your privacy comes first."

"I see…" Deep down Sesshoumaru was impressed and somewhat glad at Rin's initiative, as he would hate to think what could happen if certain people found out she was living with him. The thoughts made his eyes narrow as he looked down at the package.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is something the matter?" He snapped from them instantly at her soft tone of voice.

"This package has been sent anonymously; however I am certain I know who it is that sent it, even without asking security for a copy of their tapes from reception."

"Are you in some sort of trouble Sesshoumaru-sama?" He glanced golden eyes up for a second to see worry evident in her deep brown pools. She was sitting on the corner of the bed, hands clutched together in her lap.

"This is to do with the current case I'm working on."

"O-Oh…" He observed her stand up, make her way to the table and chairs to pick up the tray she'd left behind and headed for the door. "Whatever you are working on can surely wait till morning, so please make sure you sleep tonight." She watched him give a slight nod of the head, but she knew him like the back of her own hand. Tonight he would not sleep, but there was no way she could force him and instead bid him a good night and retired for the evening as well.

Sesshoumaru moved off the bed and headed for his entertainment system in his bedroom. He was never one for watching much TV, however it did come in handy when packages like this reached his hands and he needed a safe and private place to view them. He popped in the DVD and flicked on the television. An abusive scene was being played out before his eyes and he pressed pause on the "show" as he locked onto his primary suspect.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru knew the suspect personally, but had lost contact with the man for many years now. In truth, he hated him from the moment they first met. The man had a lot of business with his own father and because Sesshoumaru wasn't a man to remain quiet about such things he and his father became estranged over several of his father's business deals with Naraku. It was that and a personal matter that led to Sesshoumaru breaking away from his father and not speaking to him for quite sometime. Not until he had met Rin.

When he'd met her, somewhere along the line in their small chats she had helped to break apart his stubbornness and he'd called up his father for a small meeting. It had been very awkward returning to the home he'd not been within for years, but the private dinner had gone mostly well. The personal matter had once again been brought up which ended the night bitterly and once more Sesshoumaru had fled to the confines of his city apartment, pissed off that his father would bring up the fact that he had broken off the promised engagement that had been set up for him without his knowledge. He'd known the woman for years, had been dating her for a little while when he'd listened in on a conversation she was having with someone on the phone. It appeared she knew all about the 'promised engagement' between the families, but no one had decided to tell Sesshoumaru. He'd taken the issue straight to his father who denied nothing and the already fragile relationship between father and son snapped. Sesshoumaru had left that night, never to return for many years much to the worry of Izayoi, his father's second wife.

After the dinner and the initial dampener of the evening, Sesshoumaru had stormed into his apartment building, no one daring to voice a good evening to him as he smacked his hand against the elevator button. Arriving back in his home he was intent on getting stuck into some work to take his mind off the matter but his eyes locked onto welcoming brown ones and a sweet gentle smile. Rin was waiting in the hallway, he watching her lips as they voiced 'welcome home'. Sesshoumaru had no idea how Rin did it, but just being within her presence made him calm down and though he didn't say how the evening went and she never asked about it either, the two of them shared the rest of the evening sitting on the sofa couch watching an old movie. Rin had fallen asleep half way through it, her head leaning against his arm and Sesshoumaru had carefully, without waking her up, carried her to her bedroom.

The soft echo of a door closing, thus being Rin retiring to her room for the evening jolted Sesshoumaru from his thoughts as he removed the DVD from the player and made his way over to his desk, opening up the letter that had been sent along with the tape. He knew this evidence would be admissible in court as Naraku could make up some story that the jury could possibly believe. The only way he could make this evidence stick was if the 'anonymous' person came forward and testified against Naraku. However, Sesshoumaru knew she would do no such thing for the very man she'd videotaped was also her lover.

"Kagura…"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning found Sesshoumaru waiting by the front door for Rin, briefcase in hand and car keys in the other. She'd gone to collect her bag and change into her street clothes. She'd prepared the both of them a nice warm breakfast and had been dressed in her usual black and white maid outfit, but at his hard pointed stare she'd bowed her head in defeat and mumbled she'd go get changed. She had hoped he'd forgotten about making her come to the dinner party tonight, but the look in his eyes was evident that he had not.<p>

"Sorry to make you wait Sesshoumaru-sama." He looked up and over at her, his eyes not breaking from her bent over posture as Rin was placing on a pair of plain white sneakers. She was dressed in a tight denim skirt that rested mid-thigh and a plain white shirt, slightly baggy on her petite frame and what appeared to be a baseball jersey zip jacket was tied around her hips. Was this the latest fashion trend? "Okay, I'm ready to go." Rin stood up as she finished tying her shoelaces to see her employer was starring quietly at her, an almost quizzical look upon his usual stone cold face. She began to feel a little self conscious with his open starring. She knew it was rare for her to be out of her usual black and white outfit, but she didn't think she looked too weird in casual clothes. If she did, Sesshoumaru never voiced a thing to her as he pushed her out of the apartment and they walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

They rode the elevator in silence, Sesshoumaru taking note of how Rin swayed from left to right on her feet, hands clutching a small mini denim backpack. She was nervous about shopping, having never been to a dinner party before, but he knew most of all she would be scared about how others would judge her standing beside him.

Arriving in the basement the two walked towards his car and Rin got into the passenger side and buckled in just as Sesshoumaru started the engine. As they drove towards the main shopping district in the city, the radio was on low and golden orbs kept flickering over to Rin's far too quiet self as she stared out the window, watching buildings, traffic and pedestrians go by. He was getting closer to the destination and stopped at a red light, watching pedestrians milling by.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, ano, what do I buy?" He turned to glance down at the bowed head of Rin. Before he could comment her head snapped up, worried brown eyes gazing over at him. "I've never been to such an event before and…and I do not wish to disappoint Sesshoumaru-sama." The man in question felt his heart give a little tug at her words and removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on top of her head.

"If you do not wish to come, you do not have to Rin."

"Demo, Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to come. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want Rin to go with him." The way she reverted into third person speech at times was truly adorable and it also surprised him how well she seemed to figure out his character, but surely she would have, since they'd been living in the same apartment for five years now.

"This is true, however I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable."

"I-If you are with me, I know I will not be." A soft pink hue graced her cheeks and Sesshoumaru quickly accelerated the car when the lights turned green, his hand moving back to the steering wheel.

"If you wish to match our clothing at all and if it helps you to choose something to wear I'll be dressed in a white suit with black shirt and shoes." He watched her smile grow as he pulled over to the curb. She hopped out, being mindful of oncoming traffic and she waved goodbye as she headed towards a small independent clothing store, a new spring in her step because of his words. Sesshoumaru moved back into traffic as soon as he saw Rin enter the building.

* * *

><p>[That Evening]<p>

Sesshoumaru listened to the elevator ding as he reached the penthouse and stepped inside, eyes looking for Rin, as she would usually be in the hallway to greet him. It felt odd when he did not see her first thing. He placed his briefcase and keys in their usual places and headed for the archway to his left which lead into the open planned living, dining and kitchen. It was void of her presence. The businessman headed down the hallway, his lips parting as Rin's name fell effortlessly from them.

"Okaeri nasai Sesshoumaru-sama," Her voice came through the closed door of the bathroom next to her bedroom. "I left a pot of tea and the newspaper in your room. Please take a short rest before getting ready for this evening."

"Aa…" He responded and moved across the hall to head into his own bedroom, the door closing with a soft click.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped down to his wrist noting the time. If they didn't leave shortly they would end up being late for the dinner and if that happened Sesshoumaru would never live it down from his father. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror as a full length one hung within the cupboard by the front door as he grabbed out his black trench coat. Rin was right in proclaiming that winter was fast approaching as he'd listened to the news informing him that there was the smallest chance of an early snow fall this evening. He was smartly dressed in polished black shoes, white pressed trousers with a black belt holding them snugly against his narrow hips. His pressed silk black shirt was loosely tucked into the trousers. Sesshoumaru wore no tie, for the simple reason he wore one everyday to work. The top two buttons on the shirt were undone and over the top he was wearing the matching white business suit jacket that went with the trousers. His soft long blue-silver strands of hair were loosely tied back into a simple ponytail, the tie situated ¾ down his back, his long hair swishing against his rear. He'd never been bothered by the length of his hair, nor the colour either. He'd kept it long ever since his own mother told him how much she loved it when he was a child.<p>

Just as the far too handsome lawyer was buttoning his coat, he listened to the click-clack sound of high heels on the wooden floorboards. Gold eyes glanced over and instantly widened at the vision heading towards him.

Rin was elegantly dressed in a strapless black evening gown, the material shining within the pale lighting of the hallway. Instant of matching him in colour she had gone for contrast and what a sight she made. The bodice was tight against her chest, showing off the plumpness of breasts hidden beneath while it hugged against her narrow waist. The rest of the dress billowed out and rested just above the knee, his eyes taking a dive to the three inch white and black high heels she wore. Quickly his orbs moved up and over her womanly curves to rest against her slender neck where a plain black and white necklace lay. They moved up to her ears were a set of matching earrings were against her lobes, dangling as she shifted her head, dainty fingers gliding through her lightly curled locks of hair. It was placed half up, a beaded clip keeping several strands away from her glowing face. Dark expressive brown eyes were accentuated with smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, her long lashes fluttering against a soft blush gracing her cheekbones. Sesshoumaru's gaze dove to her lips which were a sultry plum colour and were shining in the pale lighting of the hallway.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru muttered in sheer surprise. He observed her shyly smile up at him as she fixed a silk white shawl across her bare shoulders. As she strolled through countless stores looking for accessories a sales woman was trying to sell her a rather expensive purse but considering she would be going with Sesshoumaru there was really no need for one.

"Is this…okay?"

"You look beautiful." Though Sesshoumaru was never really a man to voice such open honesty, he couldn't help it as he looked across at Rin. The smile that greeted him made her glow that little bit more. "Shall we?" The lawyer voiced, arm out waiting for Rin to take it. Her perfume wafted through the air as they walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. It was the scent of mixed flowers with a hint of cinnamon, mandarin, musk and rose. He did have a sensitive nose after all. The smell was quite alluring. They stopped ion ground floor where Sesshoumaru had requested for a private chauffeured car to take them to his father's estate.

"You too…" Sesshoumaru tilted his head at the soft mumble against his side.

"Hm?"

"You look very beautiful too!" He watched Rin's cheeks darken. "Ah, I mean very handsome." Her heart fluttered when the hint of a smile ghosted across Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Arigatou…" They stepped out of the elevator, gaining several looks from other residents in the building as well as those that were working this evening. Rin felt rather shy as those around them continued to openly stare.

Sesshoumaru led the way towards the silver vehicle that was waiting patiently for them, but the man by her side had an undeniable coolness and calmness about him as though he paid no attention to those that stared and Rin tried to do the same.

She was helped into the back of the vehicle and her eyes were glued to the world outside the tinted window as they headed towards Sesshoumaru's family home.

* * *

><p>The ride went far too quickly for Rin as the vehicle stopped outside a large three story home situated outside the city of Tokyo. She shuffled across the seat as Sesshoumaru held his hand out to help her out and then she glanced about the large front entrance. There were several limousines and other flash vehicles in the front yard belonging to Sesshoumaru's father and obviously his numerous guests. They'd driven to the front of the house, having manoeuvred around a large fountain and Rin gazed up at the dozen marble stone stairs, which would lead them up to the front entrance of the mansion. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as she took the first step and she froze instantly. Rin's eyes were large and shaky as Sesshoumaru's prominent figure was striding ahead of her.<p>

It did not take long for the man to realize Rin was not beside him and he turned to look down at her slightly shaking form. The night breeze blew, swishing her shawl off her milky white shoulders, but her elbows locked it in place against her lower back. Taking in a deep breath Sesshoumaru moved back down the stairs and stood over Rin's short prone form. She seemed to jolt out of wherever she'd gone when his hands had rested lightly against her shoulders, he placing the shawl back over them.

"You have nothing to fear." He watched doubt rush across her face and he lightly flicked her beneath the chin. "Keep your head held high and be proud of who you have become." He watched recognition flutter across her face as the words that she had used in her speech to get him to come this evening were now directed back at her.

"Hai!" The tension within Rin's shoulders eased when Sesshoumaru absently clasped one of her petite hands in his much larger and warmer one. They silently moved up the stairs together and Sesshoumaru rang the doorbell. It opened in literally seconds and he was greeted by his father's leading butler.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome home. Please allow me to take your coat." The elder man took Sesshoumaru's black coat. Both Sesshoumaru and Rin didn't miss the pause in his father's butler as he glanced to Sesshoumaru's right to gaze at Rin for a few seconds. The butler bowed and informed them that everyone was in the ballroom on the second floor and dismissed himself to check on the staff in the main kitchen. Sesshoumaru watched the elderly man leave and felt his hand loose Rin's as she'd wandered off, awe written plainly on her face as she gazed about the main entrance.

"Stop gawking." Sesshoumaru lightly fumed but it appeared Rin was not paying attention as she was starring up at a bunch of photos hanging on the walls.

"Kawaii!" The businessman frowned at Rin's words as she openly gazed and gushed at old family photos of when he was a baby, young boy or teenager. "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, who is this?" He walked on over to lock eyes on a large printed image of him openly smiling and hugging a very elegant woman.

"That's my mother." Sesshoumaru was quite surprised that his father had kept it on the wall considering his mother had…

"Kirei…" Rin muttered as she gazed up at the woman stealing his attention. "I can see where you get your looks from." Rin grinned happily back at her master and employer, but it faltered under his hard gaze. "Go-Gomen…" Her eyes fluttered to the ground but snapped up at his sigh and the way his golden orbs seemed to change slightly as he spoke.

"I am certain she would have liked you."

"Eh? Would have?"

"She died, many years ago."

"Sesshoumaru…" She watched him shrug.

"We should make ourselves known." Sesshoumaru watched Rin nod her head and without any thoughts their hands joined together as they ventured upstairs. Instantly moving down the hallway one could hear the sounds of an orchestra softly playing and laughter coming from within the ballroom.

The two newest arrivals to the dinner party both stood at the double door entrance and Sesshoumaru felt Rin's hand squeeze his at the amount of people inside. There had to be at least forty guests milling about the room. Within the centre of the large ballroom was a large mahogany dining room table and plush red velvet chairs. Golden eyes scaled the room and they focused on a couple heading directly over to them. This time it was Sesshoumaru whose hand gripped Rin's a little tighter then usual.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm pleased to see you came. I had expected that you would have…" The tall elder man stopped as his dark golden-brown eyes flickered to the side and down at this 'unknown' person.

"Rin, this is my father Inutaisho and this is his wife, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother."

"Ko-Konbanwa!" Rin exclaimed as she bowed to the hosts of the dinner party. Inutaisho was a very observant man, having been in politics for many years and caught the softness that fell across his eldest son's facial features. He watched his overly proud son lift his hand to place against Rin's back, between her bare shoulder blades.

"There is no need for such formality here."

"Ah, hai…" She stood up and if not a little closer to Sesshoumaru as two pairs of eyes continued to look her up and down.

"Rin-chan, how about we go get something to drink and leave these two to chat."

"Eh, um, hai…" Rin walked off, her arm enclosed with one of Inuyasha's mothers. She quickly stole a glance over her shoulder as father and son continued to quietly stare at one another.

"You do not need to worry about Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho does not wish to argue with him this evening."

"Mm…"

"Now, tell me Rin-chan, how do you know Sesshoumaru?" Rin had been holding a cup of punch and nearly lost it at the sudden question.

"Ah, um, we are…acquaintances…"

"Hmm…" Izayoi was certain that Rin wasn't speaking the truth but did not press the matter. Instead she directed the jittery Rin towards some plush couches resting against one of the walls in the ballroom. "Tell me Rin-chan, is Sesshoumaru…is he…fairing well?" Rin blinked over at the woman and smiled softly at her. She was very beautiful to look at, elegance seemed to fall off her in waves. She was dressed in an expensive silk red kimono and her shiny black hair was long and slightly wavy at the ends as she wore it loose as it cascaded about her slender physique. Though she was a mother to Inuyasha it appeared she showed genuine concern for the welfare of her husband's eldest child.

"Sesshoumaru-sama works far too hard most days, but that is only because he takes pride in his work and the fact that he has made quite a name for himself. His business is blossoming and though he doesn't like talking about it much I think he is going to open a new branch in Kyoto. I always try to get him to rest more, which is hard to do, but when he does Sesshoumaru-sama is not how everyone else sees him. When Sesshoumaru-sama is home…he is much kinder."

"When he… So, the two of you live together then." Izayoi watched brown orbs widen incredulously at her statement.

"Ah, please don't tell anyone Izayoi-san. I don't ever wish to cause trouble for Sesshoumaru-sama!" She had never meant to let it slip that she was staying with Sesshoumaru. She would hate for anyone to start judging him for his actions of taking in a homeless and penniless street child. Rin jolted slightly, feeling a little strange to have someone else place their hand on her head before it drifted to her cheek. Sesshoumaru had done this a couple of times to her, but it was different when an elder woman did the same gesture.

"There is so much that boy hides and because there is tension between him and his father, I don't know who he turns to if he feels troubled."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a very private man." Rin mumbled quietly, her eyes flickering over to see that father and son had not moved from the entranceway of the ballroom.

"That he is and that is why I worry about him." Izayoi smiled down at Rin as she removed her hand from the girl's cheek and picked up her drink to take a sip. "There is no need for you to worry Rin-chan. I will keep the knowledge of you and Sesshoumaru living together a secret."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Now, shall we go rescue our respected partners?" Rin couldn't stutter out a reply to the assumption Izayoi had made between her and Sesshoumaru as she was pulled to her feet and taken towards father and son.

"Anata, don't you think its time to make your opening speech?" Hard gazes broke as Inutaisho looked over at his smiling wife. Rin meekly plucked her hand from Izayoi's and moved to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

"I do believe you are right." Sesshoumaru watched the two of them walk off and let out a soft sigh of relief, which Rin caught as she brushed her hand lightly across his back to get his attention.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Of course I am." It was spoken in stubbornness.

"Izayoi-san is a nice lady." Rin was smart enough to change the subject.

"Is she?"

"Mm, she worries about you very much."

"She needn't do such a thing, she is not my mother."

"I know this, but I believe that when someone worries about you, it must mean they love you very much, regardless of who they are Sesshoumaru." He starred down at Rin, at the lapse in her usual honorific for him and because of the heartfelt words she spoke. Her eyes however, were fixated on all the people moving closer towards his father as he tapped on a microphone, ready to make a speech. "You should go join them."

"You mean _we_ should go join them." He watched Rin's lips curve into a small smile, her fingers locking with his as she nodded her head in agreement, brown curls bouncing lightly about her head. "Here we go…" Taking in a deep breath Sesshoumaru took his first step into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had gone by and all the guests had been designated particular seats at the large table in the ballroom. A massive banquet of food had been placed out amongst the white cloth; the delicious aromas of both Japanese and Chinese cuisine assaulting the senses.<p>

As Sesshoumaru had settled during the evening, he was finally able to take more notice of other guests and began to loathe having come at all. He'd been far too worked up over meeting and greeting his own father that he'd not paid attention to three pairs of eyes watching his every move. Now though, as he sat drinking a bottle of fine scotch with one of his father's oldest friends, his senses were in overdrive. Naraku was here. His idiotic father had invited him to the function for who knows what reason. Sesshoumaru never really liked the idea of any of his family having dealings with Naraku's family, but who was he to voice such things to his stubborn father.

Naraku and his family were seated down the other end of the table, which Sesshoumaru was thankful for, but he could feel the bastard's eyes focusing on Rin. She happened to be oblivious to it all as she shyly and quietly conversed with Izayoi who was seated beside her. They were both on the other side of the table, Izayoi next to his father who sat at the head of the table. Not only were Naraku's haunting eyes casting their gaze over at Rin but the likes of Kagura, Naraku's current flame and one of Sesshoumaru's old ones was also looking. And to add even more of a dampener on the evening, his ex-fiancé Koura and her family were also attending the dinner party.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru dear," The said lawyer was jolted from his seething thoughts to focus his eyes upon the gentle gaze of Izayoi. "Why don't you and Rin-chan come over for brunch next weekend? I'll be sure to invite Inuyasha, Kagome-chan and the children."

"Where is Inuyasha?" Not that he truly cared or anything when he asked the simple question.

"Kagome-chan has been ill these past couple of days and he's taken full responsibility of looking after the children while she recuperates. He apologizes that he is unable to attend." Sesshoumaru covered up a snort of disgust at his half brother. Actually it was probably to do with the fact he couldn't come up with an excuse for missing this evening and the fact that Rin had talked him into it anyway. He tipped his last shot of scotch on the rocks down his throat in one gulp.

"At least I have one honest son who, even though he didn't wish to come tonight, made an effort to do so."

"Inuyasha would never lie to get out of attending this evening."

"Yes he would." Father and son remarked at the same time, sending off laughter in earshot of those that heard the conversation and especially those that knew the youngest Takahashi boy.

"Your sons would make more of an effort if dinners were not so lavish and were more family based without dredging up past matters that have long since been extinguished."

"Sesshoumaru…" Izayoi's worry was evident within her gaze at his words.

"My sons should know their place."

"Anata!" Izayoi hated that such talk was being spoken of in earshot of close friends and business partners. She jolted in her chair as Sesshoumaru abruptly stood from his seat, many not missing the fisting of his hands.

"Excuse me a moment." Rin worriedly watched him leave the table and saw his long strides take him out into the hallway and out of sight. She was debating whether or not to go after him when Izayoi placed a comforting hand on her bare shoulder. When the main butler for the household had come around to see how everyone was fairing, Rin had asked that her shawl be placed with Sesshoumaru's overcoat.

"Do not worry my dear; he is simply going to cool off."

"Ah, hai…" Rin picked up her glass and took a sip of the wine, her face scrunching slightly as it tasted bitter on her tongue. She really couldn't blame herself for thinking this way considering this was only the second time in her life that she had tasted the fancy stuff. Her attention was soon stolen by Sesshoumaru's step-mother conversing with her again and she did not notice a man with long black wavy hair, placed up in a high ponytail, leave the table.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru wiped his face clean of the ice cold water he had splashed onto it in one of the guest bathrooms and took a deep breath, gazing over at his feral look in the mirror. He needed to stay calm, if not for his sake, but also for Rin's. Even if he'd been drawn into random conversations with a couple of the men sitting near him, his eyes didn't stray far from the young woman to see how she was fairing. His shoulders had eased considerably, before the argument broke out, when he'd heard her laugh lightly with Izayoi and Izayoi's sister who sat on the other side of Rin. The handsome lawyer took in a deep breath, feeling his anger subsiding as he flicked off the light in the washroom and headed out the door. As it shut with a soft click behind him, golden orbs rested upon the tall man with wavy black hair.<p>

"It has been quite sometime Sesshoumaru." He tried desperately not to growl over at the man mockingly smiling at him from across the carpeted hallway.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod before heading back down the hallway and towards the ballroom. He didn't get very far as Naraku obstructed his view as the man decided to converse a little longer with him.

"She is quite a beauty, what was her name, _Rin-chan?_" Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened as he knew Naraku was trying to bait him. "I wonder if I introduce myself, charm her like the other women in your life, would she fall for me as well?" Naraku got no further in his taunting as he was slammed up against the wall.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Hmm, why isn't little Lord Sesshoumaru quite protective of this jewel?" A flash within Sesshoumaru's golden eyes made Naraku shut up. The painful grip the lawyer had on his shoulders eased as the man before him began to control his temper. Sesshoumaru straightened out his suit jacket and pointedly focused on Naraku's gaze.

"If you ever think about moving an inch towards Rin…I _will_ kill you." The businessman strode away, pleased that for a moment he had rattled Naraku's facade and yet he was disappointed at himself for having lost his temper so easily.

"I look forward to it." Naraku muttered as he headed in the opposite direction, a bone-chilling grin crossing over his lips as he left the Takahashi Estate entirely.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru entered the ballroom once more to see that waiters were taking away dishes, cutlery, glasses and plates from the table as all the guests were once more mingling about. The orchestra began to play again and golden orbs focused on the woman heading over towards him.<p>

"I'm sorry about your father." Izayoi had taken hold of his hand, prying him gently back into the ballroom instead of fleeing like she knew he wanted to. "Sometimes he forgets the time and place to voice such things."

"I had no doubt something like this would happen." Sesshoumaru curtly responded.

"He does worry about you, very much like I do, but sometimes he goes a little too far."

"Though I would ask you not to worry for me, I know the request will be futile. After all, it is what happens when one is loved by others." Sesshoumaru watched Izayoi's eyes widen at his words. "Thank you for your concerns…" Sesshoumaru swallowed some of his pride. "Okaasan…" Izayoi's eyes filled with unshed tears and instantly both his hands were clasped within her smaller ones.

"Rin-chan… Rin-chan is a kind and gentle young woman. Someone like her is surely a beautiful match for you Sesshoumaru. I pray that you will open towards her the way you cannot with any other." He arched an eyebrow at her softly spoken words until his head snapped up, eyes circling the guests.

"Where is Rin?"

"She went to take a breather on the balcony. I think this evening has been quite an eye opener for her when it comes to the likes of our family and those that we associate with."

"I shall take her home." He could not venture towards the balcony as Izayoi still had hold of one of his hands.

"Sesshoumaru, please be happy soon." He gave her a jerky nod, not sure if he liked how Inuyasha's mother could sense his unease at times. His birth mother had been good at wedging out his emotions, but when she had died, he'd locked himself away. When Izayoi had come along, her arms opening lovingly towards him, giving him the opportunity to unlock them once more, Sesshoumaru had shied away. Izayoi had her own son to worry about; there was no need for her to concern herself with his life. However, it seemed that he had been wrong. The way Rin had spoke, it made him look at Izayoi in a new light, if only to see the love she had for Inuyasha was equally shared towards him. The fleeting sense of being loved by a mother again twitched at Sesshoumaru's usually cold heart. He was finally realizing how lucky he was to know whom his parents where, whether they were dead or alive. People like Rin, who had no idea of their heritage, who could only cling to those that brought them from the darkness, he began to feel selfish at how ungrateful he seemed to be. He would have to apologise about his behaviour towards his family, but like Izayoi had mentioned, perhaps if he opened up a little about what he felt, maybe then Rin would understand him a little better.

"Takahashi Sesshoumaru," The said man stopped within his strides, shoulders tensing. "It has certainly been awhile hasn't it?" His eyes focused on Naraku's lover.

"Kagura…"

"Did you get my package?"

"You know it is pointless to send me such things, if you do not become a witness and testify in court against him."

"The businessman known as Sesshoumaru would not settle for such a pathetic excuse."

"Perhaps not, but my being a lawyer knows this is the truth." She laughed in his face, not loud enough for others to hear, but it still grated on his nerves.

"What has happened to you Sesshoumaru? You are not the stone cold ruthless man I once bedded with."

"Things change." Sesshoumaru's eyes fixed on the open glass doors of the large double balcony and could just make out Rin's silhouette.

"Naraku has taken quite a liking to her."

"This I know." Sesshoumaru responded. "What is it that you really want from me Kagura?" He knew the question was very open and wouldn't have been surprised if she had voiced 'you' but that is not what came from her ruby red lips.

"I bring forth a warning to you. Naraku intends to take all that you care about if you do not stop drop your court case on him." Sesshoumaru's hand fisted at his side. "Of course this is quite the pointless chatter since I know you wouldn't do such a thing."

"Then why voice it at all?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl out.

"If you care for that girl, then watch her closely. She knows more then you think." Golden orbs narrowed at the last comment. "Ah, perhaps you do not know, but one of the girls in the package I sent, I think _Kanna_ was her name, she and your precious little girl knew each other." Kagura turned away to leave the party but stopped when Sesshoumaru had taken hold of her shoulder.

"If you know what is good for you Kagura, you will flee from Naraku instantly."

"Are you worried about me _lover_?" She flicked his hand away and brought out a fan to flutter it across her face, hiding her frown from his all seeing eyes. "Unfortunately for those that have become trapped within Naraku's web, there is nothing waiting for them but death." She slipped away then and moved out of sight.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and headed for the balcony to look for Rin. He'd had enough 'run ins' with old acquaintances and old flames to last him two lifetimes and didn't wish to stay any longer. He wasn't sure whether Rin was ready to leave or not, but one thing was for certain, he would never leave the young woman alone with his family or anyone else that knew him ever again.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru as he drew closer towards the balcony, his sharp eyes caught the definite silhouette of not only Rin but also that of Koura. Instantly he began to seethe and ponder just what the hell _she_ could want to speak to Rin about. On silent feet he edged his way to the open balcony doors and remained hidden so he could witness what would take place.

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Rin was startled from her thoughts as she turned to her left to see a busty woman in an ice blue chiffon dress standing beside her.

"Ah hai, I am indeed."

"I noticed you walked in with Sesshoumaru."

"You and he are acquaintances?" Rin questioned and felt her heartbeat speed up when the taller and older woman leant over, her bright red lips drawing to her ear to whisper against it. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the way Rin's hands clasped against her chest; her eyes wide in disbelief as she took a step back from Koura. "He's your…betrothed? But…"

"Oh, you didn't actually think you were _his date_ for this evening did you?"

"But, if you are to be wed…why were you not with him yourself?"

"At present the engagement is on hold, however my father is currently negotiating with Sesshoumaru's in order for it to be reinstated." The man being spoken about grit his teeth in anger at this news, but could not step forward as Rin pushed Koura away from her, brown orbs narrowed in anger.

"Sesshoumaru's feelings are not a business transaction! You cannot treat him like that!" The handsome lawyer felt his own breath hitch in his throat while Koura narrowed her gaze over at Rin.

"Hmm, what is this I see? Do I detect that you are _in love_ with him."

"Na-Nani?" Rin stuttered out, she feeling her cheeks redden at the sudden remark.

"This arrangement has been in place for longer then you've been in existence. Why it was made before even I and Sesshoumaru were born. Nothing can break the ties our families have together, not even some little girl like you could break it even if you have some crush on the man who out of pity brought you this evening." Golden orbs widened at the resonating slap that Rin had given Koura.

"I may not know all about Sesshoumaru, but what I do know is he would never wed someone like you! When and if Sesshoumaru decides to marry, he will do so on his own terms and most of those terms even if he doesn't seem like the sort of man to reveal it, will be out of respect and love for his prospective partner."

"You little bitch!" Koura swiftly backhanded Rin, making the younger woman stumble back, one of her hands reaching up to rest against her reddened cheek. It appeared that even though Rin had been taken by surprise by the slap she'd given and the one she'd received, she was not finished in speaking her mind.

"Know this, if you ever hurt him in any way, I will be there to ease his heart and soul. Though it is not your business, my affections for Sesshoumaru are far deeper then anything you would have ever felt for him. I love him more then the very life I breathe. I will do whatever he wishes of me, so I am able to remain at his side, even if our relationship stays as a platonic one. I am more than satisfied as I am allowed to remain within his home."

"You…live with him?"

"Don't you understand that I have already won against you?" That comment came as a surprise as did a lot of it to Sesshoumaru. It appeared Rin had been around him for far too long. He was a stubborn man, but when he knew certain facts, he was not ashamed to voice them aloud, feeling overly cocky in doing so at certain times. Though Rin did not return another slap to Koura, her words were used as one.

"Y-You…"

"Koura, enough…" Sesshoumaru felt it time to come out of hiding, watching the two women freeze instantly at hearing his deep voice. He calmly walked over, eyes trained on the visibly shaking Rin, her own wide eyes not for one second breaking away from him. In truth he didn't know what came over him as he stood right beside his young charge, his right arm lifting up to move around her prone form, lightly holding her shoulders and head against his chest. Turning his face, blazing golden orbs found disbelieving ones starring over at him. "Anyone who raises a hand against Rin has no place in my presence."

"Se-Sesshoumaru…I…"

"Leave…and never return." The growl in his voice and the warning within his gaze would send any man to his knees. It sent Koura running as she fled the ballroom. At the sudden clench of material against his chest, Sesshoumaru glanced down at the bowed head of Rin.

"I…want to go home." Rin's meek voice barely reached his ears, but he'd gotten the message and directed Rin out of the ballroom, knowing eyes were all over the both of them as she clutched at his side, her face pressed into his upper body so no one would see the red mark on her cheek. Even if she was upset, she still would not want more attention to be drawn to them for it could mean even more problems for Sesshoumaru.

Slowly they walked down the stairs, Sesshoumaru helping Rin into the car before heading back up and into the main foyer of the mansion to grab their belongings from the family butler. Rin watched them exchange a few words before Sesshoumaru made his way back to the car and informed the driver to take them home.

As the car drove off, Izayoi stood on the very balcony where she'd listened to the discussion take place. She had watched Sesshoumaru head off and found it odd of him to hesitate to go out and had wandered over herself only to catch the last bits between the two women who seemed to want Sesshoumaru's affections. Koura's was, as Izayoi had first thought it to be, all about keeping up appearances in the business world. Rin on the other hand was completely different. Her affection for her step-son was pure and innocent. The worried step-mother looked up to the stars, perhaps wondering if Sesshoumaru's mother was looking down on her son and hoped if she was, then she could send a message to him to finally let down his walls and embrace the young woman who'd voiced all those feelings for him.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Rin entered the apartment in complete silence. As he placed his coat in the cupboard near the front door, Rin was already walking towards the kitchen. Her shawl had been laid to rest over one dining table chair and she was in the kitchen, bringing out a packet of frozen peas to lay it against her cheek. She let off a soft sigh, eyes closing as she leaned against the fridge.<p>

"Do you need me to look at that Rin?"

"I-Iie, I'll be fine. You should get some rest Sesshoumaru-sama; you've had an eventful evening after all."

"Well…good night then."

"Good night…" Sesshoumaru left the room after Rin's half hearted conversation and headed for the master bedroom. He didn't bother to turn on any lights and instead threw off his jacket and shirt, the expensive material lying carelessly on the carpeted floor and fell face down onto his bed.

That night, neither occupant in the apartment got much sleep.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning graced the occupant in bed with the shrill sound of his telephone ringing. Sesshoumaru's hand dragged towards it, knocking the cordless phone from its charger. The lawyer sighed aloud as he rolled over, half hanging off the bed, long hair pooling on the carpet as he picked up the phone and mumbled his greeting into the receiver.<p>

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what the hell took you so long, I've been buzzing you for like ten minutes now?" Sesshoumaru believed that was probably an exaggeration and turned to look over at his clock hanging on the wall near the door to read: 10:00am.

"What is it?"

"I just told you I've been buzzing you for like ten minutes. Let me in you asshole! I'm standing in the freaking elevator." Sesshoumaru really didn't feel like listening to him argue and simply hung up on him. He threw the phone on his bed, rolled out and made his way down the hallway while tying his messy hair into a simple ponytail at the base of his neck. He placed in his acceptance code to allow Inuyasha into his penthouse apartment. "Man, you look like shit."

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru led the way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Usually he was a tea drinker, but today he needed the stronger caffeine. As he waited for the coffee to brew, he turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "Why are you here?"

"Look, I know we don't get along at the best of times, but Kachan called this morning and wanted me to come on over and check to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? She said that you and Otousan were at odds last night because you got into an argument."

"When do we _not_ argue?"

"Well…you got me there. Was it about the same shit he always argues about with you? About marrying into the right family and not to be a disappointment to him?" Just before Sesshoumaru could answer Rin made an entrance, hair in disarray and still wearing the dress she wore, but now it was wrinkled.

"Your cheek is swollen Rin." Sesshoumaru dismissed his brother for a moment, moving over to the quiet young woman. She diverted her gaze from starring openly at Sesshoumaru walking around half naked. "You should have let me look at it last night." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched his older brother make a fuss over Rin, directing her to sit in one of the dining chairs while he walked back into the kitchen to grab another packet of frozen peas and also the first aid kit from a cupboard under the kitchen sink. "Must we speak of this now Inuyasha?"

"Of course we have to! When Kachan is worried about you she just doesn't stop nagging me till I come over here and find out what truly happened between you and Otousan."

"This has nothing to do with him."

"This…?" Inuyasha blinked numerous times as he observed his brother sit in a chair in front of Rin, her head still bowed, but not for long as Sesshoumaru lifted her chin, putting the makeshift icepack against her cheek and then lifting her smaller hand to rest over it.

"Keep it against your cheek for awhile alright?" Rin gave a slight nod.

"Ah, that's a nice dress Rin-chan; I assume that Sesshoumaru took you with him last night then?"

"Hai, he did and yes, this is what I wore last night, though not with so many wrinkles in it of course." Inuyasha quirked his lips slightly at the light joke but then he frowned, his mind beginning to work in overdrive and instantly his eyes widened.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, don't tell me when the two of you argued Otousan hit…"

"Iie…" Sesshoumaru cut him off at the ludicrous thought. "He may be a strict man, but you and I both know he would never raise a hand to a woman."

"I guess…" Inuyasha had never endured the wrath of their father like Sesshoumaru did so there was little he could voice about their father's strict side.

"This was Koura's doing."

"Huh?"

"Though Rin was the first to strike."

"Wait, what, Rin-chan started a fight?" Inuyasha proclaimed loudly, not believing what was being voiced to him.

"I am sorry." Rin meekly spoke. "I caused more trouble for you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Don't think anymore of it Rin. You were only trying to protect me." Inuyasha arched a brow as he and Sesshoumaru watched Rin lightly blush. The younger brother had wondered whether Sesshoumaru had any feelings at all, but the doubts he'd come to earlier on when they grew up together began to shatter when he and Kagome were introduced to Rin. His brother's extremely hard shell was beginning to crack because of her. "You look like you could do with a bit more sleep. How about you just rest for today, it is Sunday after all?" Rin parted her lips ready to refuse the offer but Inuyasha broke in, one hand behind his head as he laughed nervously.

"Actually, I was hoping the two of you would come out with me." Gold and brown eyes gazed over at him. "Kagome is driving me nuts with being sick and whining in bed and so I promised to take her and the kids to the park and she mentioned she wished to see Rin-chan so I thought…" There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru directed his question to his young charge.

"Would you like to go out?"

"I-I'd like to see Kagome and the children." Sesshoumaru stood up, bringing Rin to stand along with him.

"If that is what you want." Rin left the two brothers alone, moving back into her room to grab a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

"Shouldn't you take a shower and change as well?"

"I have quite a bit of work to do."

"But its Sunday…"

"In order to keep my business afloat I must work everyday Inuyasha."

"I'm sure that isn't really necessary and besides whatever you are working on surely can wait a few hours."

"I also have some other…pressing matters to take care of."

"Well I'm sure you can speak about those when we get to the park."

"I would not speak of them to you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Then speak with Rin-chan about them _after_ the two of you get some fresh air."

"These matters _concern_ her."

"Well all the more reason why you _should_ have a clear head first." Two pairs of eyes glared back at each other. Sesshoumaru was never one to be bossed around but he'd already been dragged out of his own kitchen, pushed down the hallway and into his bedroom. It appeared for once Inuyasha would not back down. "Just think of it this way, I'll owe you one if you come with me today."

"Fine…" Sesshoumaru closed his door on Inuyasha's triumphant face and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat at a park bench, eyes covered by a pair of black sunglasses, warding off the glare of the afternoon sun. He was dressed casually in faded blue jeans and a plain black polo shirt. Inuyasha sat opposite him, a goofy grin on his face as he watched his children play with their mother. Rin was sitting quietly under the shade of a sakura tree, knees raised as she hugged them to her chest, a peaceful smile gracing her lips as she listened to the children squeal in joy. She herself had opted for navy blue jeans, a pale yellow tank top and a white cardigan.<p>

About an hour earlier, Inuyasha's three terrors had come over to Sesshoumaru, pleading eyes looking up at him to try and get him to play with them, but he'd declined, their dewy eyes and pouts not working on him. Instead he made them go on over to Rin and ask her and for a moment she did play with them.

"Something's wrong between you two." The older brother looked over at the younger. Sesshoumaru propped his sunglasses on top of his head and glanced over at Rin before moving his gaze back to Inuyasha. He had no idea why he was going to do what he was about to do and instead just like the previous evening he decided to let go of some pride.

"She loves me."

"And?" Inuyasha waited for more but watched an almost innocent perplexed look wash over his brother's face. "Are you saying you never knew?" The thought that his ever observant brother didn't even realize that Rin loved him was just…laughable.

"I never knew…" Inuyasha had to catch himself from falling off of the bench seat. Perhaps it was matters of the heart; matters that concerned both him and Rin together were truly baffling to Sesshoumaru. He knew his brother had had a couple of women in his life, but perhaps he deemed himself not someone who could be truly loved by another person. Inuyasha knew that Rin intrigued him in some way and there had to be something there with the way he provided for her. If he weren't an inch bit interested in her, whether he knew he was or not, she wouldn't have lasted this long…and especially within his own home as well.

"So, how do you feel knowing this now? Surely you aren't blind to see how much she has matured over the past 5 years."

"Of course not, I just…" Sesshoumaru paused as he watched his two year old nephew run on over to Rin coaxing her from beneath the tree to play with him again. The little brat had grown quite attached to Rin, but he guessed it couldn't be helped as she'd been there when Taiga was born and Rin was always excited about babysitting the trio for Inuyasha and Kagome.

'Though it is not your business, my affections for Sesshoumaru are far deeper then anything you would have ever felt for him. I love him, more then the very life I breathe.'

"Sesshoumaru," The older man was jerked from his thoughts at the call of his name. "It's very rare to be able to meet someone who can compliment your character, someone whom you can rely upon to remain at your side, to become your equal." Sesshoumaru did nothing but blink at Inuyasha's words. "To find someone who despite your flaws, ends up loving you more then words can express, it's a feeling which is very hard to describe."

"And you believe this person for me is Rin?"

"Of course I do!" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as Inuyasha thumped his fisted hand onto the wooden tabletop. "How can you not see it in all she does for you? In the way she looks at you?"

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm not finished!" The younger Takahashi boy proclaimed in annoyance. "Rin-chan is a very sweet and gentle girl, but any sort of bad mouthing towards you; this fierce protectiveness comes out of her. Even in the presence of Kagome and me, when I've scathingly bad mouthed you at times, Rin-chan jumps to defend you instantly. It comes natural to her, to defend the one she loves." Sesshoumaru remained quiet. He did not have much of chance to mull over his brother's words as the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Something was not right.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru's voice was lower then usual, he moving to stand from his seated position. The younger brother knew something wasn't right and stood up too.

Two pairs of eyes gazed about the deserted park, save for them and then instantly they felt a chill run down their spines when birds were startled from a thick line of trees and shrubs of in the distance. The two men bolted towards the oblivious women and children playing. When shots rang out, everybody dove to the ground, Sesshoumaru taking Rin and Taiga with him while Inuyasha held onto Kagome and his daughters. Kagome was screaming for Taiga and Inuyasha was trying to quieten her down saying Sesshoumaru would look after him. What felt like hours of terror were literally a handful of seconds as the shots died down and the echo of tyres had screeched away.

In the eerie quietness of the park, Inuyasha's voice was calming Kagome and trying to soothe the whimpers of scared children.

"Mama," Taiga cried out and wriggled free from being sandwiched between his Uncle and Rin and rushed over to be within the protective arms of his mother who held him close, shushing his cries and those of his older sisters as well.

"Teme, what the _hell_ have you gotten involved in?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother after making sure Kagome and the children were physically unharmed. His pissed off gaze turned to look at Sesshoumaru as he rose up on all fours and he gulped in silence at the shock plastered over his brother's face.

"Rin…okiro…" Sesshoumaru demanded, but it fell on deaf ears. There was something warm and sticky where his hand pressed into the lush grass near her head and he lifted it up, eyes growing wide as blood dribbled down his palm. "RIN!"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Thank you all for reading. Though it has been many years since my last Sesshoumaru and Rin story, I am so pleased that people have given this a chance. I just wanted to say thank you and I'm humbled that readers want me to update faster because they like the story but the fact is I only update once a week due to being so busy and so I can only upload the next chapter either on a Friday night or Saturday morning and there is no guarantee this will be weekly either. So far everyone is just lucky (including me) because I have several chapters already written up and consider myself "advanced" in this story for the moment as I have not gotten writers block for this. So please be patient with me Minna-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Saviour**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in a private waiting room at the hospital with her three children, trying to take their minds off the ordeal that had occurred several hours ago. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were standing outside in the hallway answering questions by two detectives that were taking down their reports.<p>

"Are you sure you don't know anyone who would want to hurt you or your family members?" One of the detectives voiced to both men.

"I'm a lawyer Detective; I could count a hundred or so convicted criminals I have helped put away and it would only waste your time." Inuyasha fumed on the inside at Sesshoumaru's nonchalant reply.

"If you can think of anything else, please give us a call." Sesshoumaru coolly took the detectives business card and placed it within his back pocket.

When the officials had rounded the corner and moved out of sight, Sesshoumaru was shoved against the wall, looking down into the glare of his younger sibling.

"What kind of half assed comment was that? You're hiding something aren't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Let go Inuyasha." The younger man fisted his hand, wanting very much to bunch the living hell out of his stupid older brother but at the sniffles of his twin daughters calling out to him, he let go of Sesshoumaru and stepped back into the waiting room and over to his family.

It wasn't long before the handsome lawyer was greeted with Kagome's presence, she now standing next to him as he leaned slightly against the stark white wall where Inuyasha had shoved him against.

"Sesshoumaru, you really should have that looked at." The young mother of three voiced softly while gazing at her brother-in-law's right arm.

"I'm fine." The man curtly responded.

"_Oniichan_," Kagome received a scowl from Sesshoumaru. "Please at least clean it as soon as you get home from the hospital." She watched him grit his teeth, but had no idea what he was thinking about nor did she have a chance to try and pry as her eyes lifted when a door slid across down the corridor.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," At the soft appreciating voice Sesshoumaru lifted his head, heart clenching as Rin slowly walked towards them, her fingers brushing the bandage wrapped around her head before slowly moving down to the one around her neck. Back in the park, the blood upon his hand, Sesshoumaru had thought she'd been…

"Rin-chan," The thought instantly left him as Kagome yelled for the younger woman and rushed down the corridor to hug her. His eyes turned to gaze towards the waiting room doorway as three heads popped out and then three pairs of little legs bounded down the hallway with big smiles on their cheeky faces.

"Rin-Oneechan," She crouched down to hug all three children. "Daijoubu desu ka?" They questioned her simultaneously.

"I have a slight headache, but I'm fine. The doctor said I was very lucky. Are the three of you alright?" Rin smiled at the three nods of the head. "I'm sure you were all very brave indeed, I'll have to remember to make the three of you bravery certificates."

"Mou, Rin-chan, it is so you to worry about everyone but yourself!" Kagome whined as she pulled Rin to stand up and hugged her yet again. Rin gazed over Kagome's shoulder and her eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru and she instantly let go of her dear friend.

"Ah, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Rin felt awkward all of a sudden due to the intensity held within Sesshoumaru's beautiful orbs.

"Rin…" He mumbled softly, taking a gulp as his hand lifted up, fingers barely caressing the softness of her milky coloured cheek. Within seconds he'd stepped forward, seeing it truly was she in front of him and wrapped both arms around her petite frame.

"Eh, um, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin was completely taken aback by the sudden emotions rushing through the very man hugging her. This was such a new experience for her. Even though she was pressed a little too tightly to his lean muscular chest, her head throbbing, she would not deny the man this embrace. It appeared what had happened had scared him half to death and if hugging her was going to calm him down then Rin would remain there until he was satisfied. Her hands lifted up, clasping the material of his shirt as she breathed in his musky scent and listened to his pounding heart.

"Well, when you two are about finished, I think now is a good time to leave." It was then Sesshoumaru realised where he was, who was watching and he quickly pulled away.

* * *

><p>They all walked out of the hospital and hailed some taxis. As Inuyasha waited for his wife and children to get settled into the car, he could not leave as Sesshoumaru had walked on over, placing his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Mm, what is it?"

"I'm sorry for putting you and your family in danger." Though the lawyer was a stubborn man, he knew when he was wrong…well…most of the time.

"So you bloody well should be!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"If something had happened…" Inuyasha caught the fisting of Sesshoumaru's right hand and the gritting of his teeth and felt his anger towards his brother fade.

"Nothing happened, not to us in any case. I don't believe _we_ were being targeted." Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Rin leaning against the window of the taxi she was in, eyes half lidded as she looked ready to fall asleep. "Sesshoumaru, whatever is going on, end it soon." The older brother watched the younger and his family drive away, his hand automatically lifting up when his nieces and nephew waved goodbye to him. He dropped it when they were out of sight and got into his and Rin's taxi. He informed the driver where he wished to go and carefully drew Rin towards his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had carried the drowsy Rin to the apartment, several onlookers stopping what they were doing to openly stare.<p>

Once inside their premise, Sesshoumaru diverted away from Rin's bedroom to place her where she could be watched and that was within his own.

He had propped her up slightly; having her petite body leaning against him as he softly asked her to open her mouth so he could drop some tablets in and then instructed her to drink the water he had. She had groggily obeyed all of his requests before he placed her flat on his bed, she trying to weakly fend of his hands as he'd changed her into the pyjamas he found folded neatly on her bedspread. It was a matching white and red silk set. He'd pulled the sheet and quilt over her slender supple figure and she'd instantly sunk into his pillows, taking a deep breath before falling completely asleep.

* * *

><p>It was late evening when Sesshoumaru moved away from his desk, rubbing at his eyes as he did so. He'd gotten several phone calls from Kagome asking how Rin was currently doing and had also gotten a personal visit from Izayoi. It appeared Kagome could not keep her big mouth shut and had informed her mother-in-law of today's outing. Izayoi had told Sesshoumaru she would keep this incident from his father and motherly sat by Rin's side, brushing her slender hand through the young woman's hair.<p>

Turning off his computer and the lamp on his desk, Sesshoumaru quietly made his way to the empty side of his bed. Since he'd given Rin her first dose of the drugs prescribed to her by the treating doctor she'd not woken up once during the time she'd first placed her head on his pillows. He had wondered whether it was normal but had listened to Izayoi's comment that the drugs prescribed to Rin would indeed make her sleepy. The woman was a nurse after all and when she had seen his injury she'd treated it using the disinfectant, ointments and bandages of his first aid kit and lovingly scolded him while she did so.

Sesshoumaru rolled all the way onto the mattress, resting on his left side to look at Rin. She was resting on her right side, facing him and also for the simple reason as to not place any pressure on her bandaged injury at her left temple. Sesshoumaru's fingers lightly glided down Rin's exposed right arm, it resting above the quilt. Just as his eyes drifted closed, his fingers laced lightly with Rin's left hand and pulled it to his face.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes peeled open when there was a mumble close to his face. Sesshoumaru jolted back slightly at the closeness in which Rin slept next to him. She'd curled towards his warmth, sometime during the night he'd placed the quilt over himself and she now laid impossibly close, her breath fanning against his neck. What had also been more surprising was how his arms had snaked around her petite frame, locking her in place right at his side, their heads sharing the same pillows on his side.<p>

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru mumbled lightly, raising his hand from her lower back to brush fingers against one of her bandages. Guilt was never really a huge part of his life, but right now, seeing the stark whiteness of the bandage wrapped around her head and neck, it ate at his insides. If she remained with him, she'd always be in danger until the trial was complete. However, if he let her go, how could he protect her from the likes of Naraku? If Rin left his side there was no guarantee that the bastard wouldn't be able to track her down and bring her harm. It was then the thoughts left him when sleepy brown eyes peeled open.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"How are you feeling?" He watched those very eyes widen at their close proximity. Instantly Rin bolted upright, Sesshoumaru's hands breaking away from her, but the sudden movements made her temple ache and she clutched at it.

"Sore wa itai…"

"You deserve that."

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama, why am I…in your bed?" She didn't refuse the way he pulled her back down to the warm mattress and placed the covers back over her body. At being back in the warmth and against the soft pillows, the dizziness began to subside.

"So I can watch over you." Sesshoumaru slid out from beneath the covers and made his way to his cupboard where he pulled a red shirt over his head. He was not fast enough as Rin slowly rose to sit up once more.

"You are hurt!" She proclaimed loudly.

"It is nothing to worry about."

"That's why the doctor said I was lucky; you took most of the force of the bullet!" Tears began welling within her eyes.

"Izayoi cleaned and treated it last night."

"You need to change it, you could get an infection."

"I'll let you have a bath first and then I'll change your bandages for you."

"Sesshoumaru-sama needn't worry about me."

"But I do!" The confession came out as a frustrated growl, as blazing golden orbs turned to hold Rin's wide gaze. The lawyer took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin slowly got out of bed, blushing lightly as knowledge came to her that soft hands had quickly changed her out of her clothing. On shaky legs, Rin made her way over to her boss and boldly placed her hand against his cheek. "Thank you for protecting me." Eyes held for several long seconds before Sesshoumaru broke away from her.

"Get your things, I will run a bath for you in here."

"Demo…"

"You are to remain where I can keep close watch on you alright?" He noticed her flush but she quietly nodded her head and on wobbly legs, his petite charge exited his room to go grab her belongings.

* * *

><p>When Rin returned with a new set of pyjamas and her toiletries clutched within her arms, her ears could pick up the sound of running water. Slowly she made her way to the ensuite and found Sesshoumaru kneeling on the cool tiles testing the waters temperature. He turned to glance over his shoulder at her before rising to his tall height and moving to the vanity cabinet. She found it intriguing and also somewhat endearing that he could sense her presence no matter where they were.<p>

"Rose, lavender, camomile or vanilla?"

"Eh?"

"Izayoi brought these bath salts while you were sleeping. She said they'd help you relax."

"Ah, rose…" Sesshoumaru sat on the rim of the large bath tub and poured in a generous amount of pink bath salts. The water reacted instantly and the aroma of roses assaulted his senses. His attention was broken from the now lightly pink water as Rin too sat on the edge of the bath with him. Their eyes met and out of the corner of his he watched her small petite hand rise to rest upon his bandaged wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as my pride." Sesshoumaru watched her head tilt at his words. "I was warned this would happen but foolishly I paid no attention to it. My pride, my stubbornness believed I could protect you on my own."

"You did protect me, this is proof."

"I won't make the same mistake again."

"What do you mean?"

"Take your time in here." Rin called out to him but it fell on deaf ears as he exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a resonating click.

Slowly Rin removed her clothes and sunk into the warmth of the water, head leaning back as she stared up into the stark white ceiling trying to understand what Sesshoumaru was talking about. After about fifteen minutes Rin sighed in defeat and went to washing herself since the water was dropping in temperature.

* * *

><p>Rin towelled herself dry before placing on her clean pyjamas, the only ones left in her cupboard was a pair of black satin boxer shorts with gold butterflies on them and she wore it with a plain black cotton tank top. Washing was on her list of things to do over the next day or so but then this had happened and she just knew that if she tried to do any chores around the apartment Sesshoumaru would want to argue with her about it. She knew he would insist on doing it all himself, but he was such a busy man as it was that she didn't want to burden him anymore then she thought she did. Rin also did not have the energy at the moment to get into an argument with him about how her injury wasn't fatal and she could at least do her chores around the place, just a little slower then usual, but she was living with a <em>very<em> stubborn man.

Rin hung up the spare towel and turned the knob on the bathroom door opening it up as her eyes sort out Sesshoumaru as he was currently leaning against his desk. He did actually have a study he could utilise but it seemed he preferred working within his master bedroom, probably considering his bed wasn't too far away that he could pass out on when he overworked himself…or so Rin could only assume.

"Is Kagome's grandfather still staying with his friend on their rice farm in Yonezawa? I see, do you think the family would mind taking Rin in?"

"NO!" The lawyer turned to stare across the room at the shell shocked Rin, eyes wide in disbelief at what she had heard.

"Let me know and I'll give you a call later on." Sesshoumaru flipped his cell phone shut and popped it into his back jeans pocket. He had changed while Rin was bathing. "Rin, listen…"

"No!" Sesshoumaru made his way over to the visibly shaking young woman.

"Rin…"

"I don't want to hear it, I won't go!" Rin tried to run away from Sesshoumaru, but he was too quick as his hand went out to grab her small wrist. He felt his own breath hitch when those usually warm and welcoming brown eyes were filled with tears and were currently looking distraught up at him. "You saved me, you gave me a life, you gave me a home and now you're abandoning me!" Sesshoumaru cupped her tear stained face, listening to Rin gasp as his cool hands touched her warm skin.

"Listen to me very clearly Rin, I will never, _never_ abandon you, do you understand?" The truth and passion within those very words resonated within his gaze and made her face scrunch up, tears streaking down her face as Sesshoumaru brushed them away with his thumbs. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin against him, her arms instantly snaking around his waist as he pressed his lips into the top of her head. "This is all I can do for you now."

"Please don't make me go." Rin had tilted her head up, her pleading eyes shaking Sesshoumaru's resolve but quickly he got his mind under control and he stood his ground.

"It is for the best." The lawyer stumbled back slightly when Rin pushed against his chest, this time being successful in fleeing his bedroom. It didn't take him long to rush after her and witness the young woman slam her bedroom door shut.

"Rin!" Instantly his hand went to the doorknob but his over sensitive ears picked up her heart wrenching cries from within the walls of her bedroom. He could just picture her curled on her double bed, face hidden within countless number of pillows and cushions while she clutched at the large white plush dog he'd bought her four years ago.

Sesshoumaru had surprised her as she'd come home late from doing some shopping to his present sitting on her bed with a red ribbon tied around its neck and a small card resting against one if its paws. It was given to her as a one year anniversary of her being within his home. Rin wasn't one for talking a lot in the beginning and barely said two words to him, but that didn't bother Sesshoumaru at all as he brought the youngster into his life, allowing her to immerse herself into his everyday life, perhaps even welcoming her into his family. That late afternoon Rin had rushed out of her bedroom to find him within the study. Sesshoumaru's desk faced a large window, he sitting within his black leather chair, back to the door and she'd skipped in, instantly coming over to hug him around the shoulders while he was typing away on his laptop. _Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama…_ It had been the first time she'd ever called him by name. The affection, the sweetness, the sheer joy and happiness she was emitting made his hands stop typing and one had lifted to rest atop her head. That night she'd created a feast of his favourite meals in thanks and from then on Rin had never stopped talking to him.

Sesshoumaru smacked his fisted hand against the wall, the picture hanging on the wall nearby rattling as slightly. He turned away from Rin's bedroom and strode down the hallway, slipping into some shoes, grabbed his wallet and left the apartment.

He needed some cool air in order to think.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had no idea how long he'd been standing on a pedestrian bridge, overlooking part of the city trying to think about any sort of solutions as to what to do for Rin while the trial was still ongoing. If anything ever happened to her he'd… His cell phone stopped his current train of thought as it vibrated within his pocket. He pulled it out to look at who was calling him and took in a deep breath as the caller was 'Home'.<p>

"Yes," Sesshoumaru coolly voiced.

"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama," He felt his cold resolve fade and his shoulders ease as Rin had stopped crying. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry." Sesshoumaru leaned against the railing, gazing up into the night sky. Sheet lightening was flickering through the clouds, a storm brewing upon the city.

"Honto desu ka?" Her soft voice wanted reassurance from him.

"Hai,"

"Yokatta," He could definitely hear the relief now. Loud thunder cracked overhead and echoed through the cell phone. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please come home." She hung up on him before he could say anything else and he flipped his phone shut just as the heavens opened.

The lawyer jogged home.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's shoes made soft squishing sounds as he walked through the foyer of the apartment building dripping wet. He quietly apologised to the receptionist working the desk, but the elder gentleman shook it off and called for the night janitor.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru removed his soaked shoes and socks just as the elevator door shut behind him. As he stood up, his apartment was shrouded in darkness and Rin had not come to welcome him home. It was then he took note of the soft orange light coming through the lounge, dining and kitchen archway. He made his way over and looked inside noticing the young woman was sitting near the artificial fireplace, it fully alight and dousing her within its warm glow.<p>

"Tadaima," It was weird to be the first one to say it when usually it was Rin who welcomed him home first, she usually waiting near the elevator in the hallway with a pleasant smile on her lips. Rin waved him over, she becoming inwardly pleased when he sat in front of her.

"Okaeri nasai Sesshoumaru-sama," A ghost of a smile graced his lips as Rin sat up on her knees and leaned closer towards him, a towel dropping over the top of his head. It was so sweet the way she began to rub his locks of hair dry.

"I can do it myself." Rin dropped her hands away and sat back, hugging her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief as it wasn't too awkward to be with him no matter what had happened today and what occurred at his father's party. After a long bout of silence between the two, it was of course Rin who ended up speaking first.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Her voice was soft within the quietness of the apartment and the man in question stopped brushing the towel through the ends of his hair and turned his attention to the young woman. She still had her face turned to the warm glow of the fire. "When would I be going?"

"I have to call Inuyasha back, but I would think sooner rather then later, perhaps in the next day or so would be for the best."

"I see…"

"I never thought, because of my work, you'd be put in any danger." Rin turned her gaze to look upon the bowed head of her employer. "I should have been smarter and taken the threat a lot more seriously then I did. You could have been killed." Rin shuffled to sit closer to Sesshoumaru and lifted her smaller hand to brush her fingers softly across the handsome man's forehead, his attention all on her now.

"I have never felt in danger when I am with Sesshoumaru-sama or because of Sesshoumaru-sama." Golden eyes blinked silently across at her. "I'm a lot stronger then you might think as well. Perhaps we've been together too long and you've looked after me too well that you just don't see it."

"Rin…"

"I am a street kid after all."

"Its not that I don't remember where you came from or don't believe that you are strong."

"I know you feel responsible for me because you took me under your wing as they say and turned me into who I am today."

"I never brought you home so I could have someone 'under my wing'."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Rin could have sworn that Sesshoumaru's frown deepened at her frustrated question. He observed as she scratched at her head, wisps of brown locks sticking up in interesting directions. "I've never really had the guts to ask you this question, because back then I had no one to worry about where I was or what I was doing so I didn't care what happened to me, but now…now it's different. Truthfully, over the past couple of years as I truly believe Sesshoumaru-sama's home is now my home too, it's been constantly on my mind."

"Rin…"

"Why would someone like Sesshoumaru-sama take in someone like me?"

"I saw myself within you." Sesshoumaru watched Rin's head tilt in confusion. "When I was young I endured the wrath of my father constantly. The pressure in trying to please him at everything I did was too much for me. I acted up…a lot."

"Sesshoumaru-sama was a rebel?" It was voiced quite shockingly as Rin just could not picture her ever perfect lawyer as anything but what he was in front of her.

"While my father delved into his political career, my mother had already been admitted to hospital and was dying a slow though painless death. All that was left in that massive house was me and Jaken."

"Jaken?"

"Jaken is the main butler in the household. You saw him as he met us at the door that evening." Rin nodded her head in remembrance. "He tried his best to help me, but he truly was annoying." Rin suppressed her giggle. "I felt angered that father was never home and so rebelling against him, just to gain his attention, I would run away, skip school, walk the streets at night, smoke cigarettes, try out a random street drug and even indulge in underage drinking."

"I…um…I…" Rin was clearly shocked to hear all of this and had lost the ability to speak.

"Of course when I did obtain father's attention for everything I was doing, it wasn't ever good. If word got out that his 'perfect family' was in fact a dysfunctional one with a rebellious son, an ill wife who could no longer support him and an illicit affair on the side then he would loose favouritism amongst the polling instantly."

"Your father…was having an affair?"

"Aa, she soon became pregnant with his second son."

"Second son…" Rin paused and then her eyes widened. "Inuyasha-sama!"

"Aa…"

"Gomen ne Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin sat up on her knees and bowed her head. "I pushed you to converse with Izayoi-san, to have a better relationship with her and Inuyasha-sama and even selfishly made you return to your childhood home without knowing any of the pain within your heart because of your father."

"An apology is not needed Rin, you were not to know."

"Demo…" Rin pouted.

"My mother battled a long illness and when she did pass away, I was the only one at her side. Perhaps she knew of father's affair and didn't wish for him to be near her. Perhaps he couldn't face her because of the affair, though such thoughts are clearly my own. I never asked and nowadays I truly do not care for such trivial matters." Rin frowned at the nonchalant way in which Sesshoumaru spoke. Clearly he had some unresolved issues which she truly believed he needed to speak about, but who was she to tell him that? "With no one to look after me I continued on my rebellious path. That all changed when I saw a friend of mine die in front of me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Whatever drug he had taken, either he'd had an overdose or his body had a terrible reaction to it, he ended up convulsing and collapsing right in front of me. While others ran away, I waited for the police to show up. We'd been around each other for about six months, we considered ourselves friends but during that time I didn't even know his real name. I waited for hours for father to come to the police station, but he never showed." Rin frowned at this news. "To my surprise, Izayoi-san showed up instead. She had apologised for my father's absence in not being here and introduced herself as my step-mother. It appeared her and father had eloped, but he never even told me this news himself."

"I'm sorry…"

"Izayoi-san thanked the officers for looking after me and promised them I would never set foot in a police station again. She took me home and when we arrived, father was waiting in the lounge room for me. He stood by the fireplace, gazing up at the last family portrait taken of the three of us. Our eyes met and for a moment I believed I saw relief within his hard gaze. It had been so long since I'd seen such concern from him. Izayoi-san directed me into the room and I stood before him waiting for my punishment, but it never came. Instead, father let go of his own pride and for the first time in his life, he apologised to me. That night we spoke for a long time and he agreed to hold a funeral for my friend if no one came forward to claim his body. It was that moment when I remembered what it was like to admire my father as he allowed me to place my friend's ashes where mother laid to rest. When I woke the next morning after we had that long talk I was wrapped within a blanket, my head resting on father's knee and he was snoring on the couch. That night he'd never left my side, something like that had not happened for about ten years."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"I too apologised to father that morning for my behaviour, but our time together was interrupted when Izayoi-san came in with a half asleep Inuyasha. He was about six years old and I remember he was wearing a pair of red pyjamas and when his eyes focused on me, this stupid goofy smile spread across his face and he came running over and latched onto me like a flea." Sesshoumaru received a light smack on the arm for the comment.

"That isn't nice to say something like that about Inuyasha-sama."

"It was true, he followed me _everywhere_. I was given the responsibility to pick him up from his school and apparently I had been dubbed 'the coolest big brother ever' by him." Rin giggled lightly as she could just picture her aloof companion not paying attention to his surroundings of awestruck youngsters or even gushing teenage girls that would have no doubt admired him not only due to his looks but also because of his cool attitude. "I moved out as soon as I graduated from high school and lived in a small apartment with some friends to be closer to the university."

"Let me guess, Inuyasha-sama was not happy?"

"Aa, he rang me _everyday_ asking when I was coming home."

"_Oniichan, when will you come see me? Oniichan, when will you come home?_" Rin teasingly mimicked and delighted in the slight upturn of Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Truthfully, I am thankful to Inuyasha for being born." Rin raised her eyes to Sesshoumaru's. "Father became nicer and he stressed less in his job. I did not have to worry about trying to please him anymore as his attention was all on making Inuyasha happy."

"That's not fair to Sesshoumaru-sama! You are his son too!"

"Perhaps father was trying to make up for not being around for me?" The handsome man shrugged his shoulders at the thought. "When I graduated and was thinking about what I wanted to do, I remembered my friend and decided instead of going into politics I would become a lawyer, to try and aid those that had no one to depend upon, just like how I felt.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when did all of this happen?"

"I started to go astray at the tender age of 10, but my friend died when I was 14 and because of him I began to change my way of life."

"So young…"

"Which is why, when I saw you, I could not turn a blind eye like many others and ignore you." Rin chewed on her bottom lip. "You bumped into me that day as you were running down the street, do you remember?"

"My memories on my earlier life are hazy, but that day I remember it well. I…had stolen a chocolate bar from the convenience store on the corner. I'd not eaten for two days."

"You looked like you hadn't bathed in months." Rin bowed her head in shame. "Your clothing was in tatters, hair in disarray, you wore no shoes and people passed by like you never even existed within their eyes."

"That is life for many that live on the streets." Rin couldn't help but mumble softly.

"When you looked up at me, the loneliness, the abandonment held within your very gaze, it made me recall everything that happened to me. I decided there and then that I would not allow you to ever feel like that again."

"Mm…"

"It wasn't due to my being a lawyer or out of guilt for not being about to save my friend. All I knew is that I couldn't leave you on the streets."

"It's alright, I believe in everything Sesshoumaru-sama does for me. I am truly grateful to have been given a chance at having a normal life."

"You could be doing a lot more then this."

"You've said that for years now, but I wish Sesshoumaru-sama would believe me when I say that I'm happy being here…with you." Their eyes connected. "I'm Sesshoumaru-sama's family after all, ne?"

"A-Aa…"

"Mou," Rin thumped Sesshoumaru on the chest, sitting back from him with a pout on her lips. "You needn't be so hesitant in answering."

"It wasn't hesitant."

"It so was hesitant, you paused."

"I did not."

"You did too!"

"I didn't."

"Yes you did!" The both of them stared quietly at each other before Rin burst into giggles. They had not bickered childishly like this in a long time. Rin sighed once again. "What am I going to do with you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Please try to understand why I'm doing this for you."

"In order to protect me I have to be sent away and in order for me to protect you, so you can keep focusing on what you are doing, I must disappear."

"I don't wish for you to disappear Rin and besides, I already know you will be in Yonezawa."

"That may be true, but it's not like you'll call me to see how I'm doing, ne?" Rin felt her smile waiver as Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to stare at his hands. He needn't answer as she already knew it; already saw it within his very eyes. "Can you promise me something?"

"And what would that be?"

"Until everything can return to the way it once was, please allow me to disappear completely from your side."

"Rin…"

"Though I don't understand why I'm being sent away, but I do believe in Sesshoumaru-sama's reasons even if they are not fully voiced to me and because of that very belief I will do this for you."

"Rin…"

"Ah, I'll make the best nabe you've ever had for dinner tomorrow night as our last meal together." She needed to continue to smile in front of him or else she would only make him feel uncomfortable if she cried like a child…and being a child in front of him was something she didn't want to do. "Mm, its settled, nabe it is." Rin stood up, stretching her muscles before gazing down at the quiet lawyer. "Can you do something for me Sesshoumaru-sama?" When he turned his gaze to look up at her, Rin began to fiddle with some vases on the fireplace mantel. "Will you apologise to your family for me? The way I acted towards your fiancé is inexcusable." The very thought of her Sesshoumaru-sama belonging to someone else sat heavily on her heart.

"I don't believe your attitude warrants an apology to my father or any of his guests. And secondly, Koura is no longer my fiancé. I broke ties with her and her family before you and I even met."

"Still, I am embarrassed you saw such a side to me. I always wanted to remain perfect in front of you."

"No one is ever perfect no matter how much they try."

"I guess you are right. When you left earlier, it gave me time to think about my actions that evening and truthfully I am glad you heard what was said."

"What?"

"I really do love you Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin watched as Sesshoumaru visibly gulped down the lump in his throat. "Probably more then you'll ever know or understand."

"Rin…"

"Don't worry though," Rin quickly cut him off, she not ready for any sort of answer from him. "I am fine with our relationship as it is. Please remain as you are now and focus all your efforts on winning your court case."

"Rin,"

"Oyasumi nasai," He wasn't a stupid man not to notice the slight tremble in her petite body, nor the tears welling within her eyes. She had once again escaped him, jogging out of the room before he caught sight of how distraught she was at his desire for her to be away from him and their home in Tokyo. Sesshoumaru raked his hand through his damp hair and fell back onto the plush rug in front of the fire, starring off into the flames. Rin had become such an integral part of his life that they'd never been apart from each other for more then a couple of days maximum. He didn't know how long the case would take and truthfully he wasn't sure just how the both of them were going to cope without the other by their side.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side, facing the fire as he fished his phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open. He browsed his contact list for Inuyasha's number and placed the phone to his ear as he waited for his idiotic sibling to pick up.<p>

"What?" Inuyasha was clearly in the middle of eating as he muffled into the receiver.

"I'm calling you back about Rin."

"Oh, Kagome you got a sec, Sesshoumaru needs to speak to you."

"Wait…"

"Oniichan," Kagome listened to his light growl as she knew he was not comfortable with being called that, but she really did love saying it, not only just to tease him but also due to the fact that she truly did love him as an older brother no matter the issues that he and Inuyasha had. She quietly listened to Sesshoumaru clear his throat.

"Is your grandfather still staying with his friend in Yonezawa?"

"Ojiichan, yeah I think so. Sota is also staying out there as he tries to earn some money and take his mind off of his final exams which are coming up very shortly. Mama has been asking Sota to return for days now but he's been ignoring her calls."

"Considering the fact that Sota will be returning, would they like an extra pair of hands to help them on the farm?"

"You want to go pick rice Oniichan?"

"Not me, Rin."

"Rin-chan wants to pick rice?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at how airheaded Inuyasha's wife could be at times.

"First of all I doubt it is rice picking season and secondly she needs to get out of Tokyo."

"Ah, is this because of what happened in the park?"

"Perhaps…"

"Mou, _Oniichan_ what have you gotten involved in this time?" Sesshoumaru remained quiet as Kagome began her nagging. He could have sworn he heard Inuyasha in the background telling her to lighten up or else he would hang up on her. Frankly, Sesshoumaru was surprised at how long he lasted as is. "Mama has asked Inuyasha to drag Sota home since she believes he will only listen to him. I've booked him on the train that's leaving the day after tomorrow if Rin-chan wants to go with him."

"That'll be fine."

"Ne, Oniichan…" The lawyer hung up his phone not allowing Kagome to continue. He tossed it aside and rolled onto his back once more, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"One day left…" For once Sesshoumaru did not notice the silhouette of Rin in the archway as she quietly slipped away.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Well all the advanced chapters are now out so the weekly updates may stop. With how busy I currently am, I am not sure if there will be an update next week. Minna-san will have to be patient with me and if you become frustrated, just read the story from the beginning again ne? LOL… Seriously though, thank you for enjoying the story, if you are that is and hopefully an update will not be too far away, though I will try to get another chapter out before I go away on vacation.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru-sama," The man whose name was being called groaned lightly at the offending hand which was patting him lightly on the cheek. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you'll be late for work if you don't get up now." At Rin's soft persistent voice, the lawyer opened his eyes to stare up at her. He was still lying on the rug in the lounge room, next to the now turned off fireplace.<p>

"What time is it?" Sesshoumaru sat up, scratching at his head, ruffling tangled locks of hair and began working the kinks out of his neck and shoulders.

"It's a little after 6. I came to prepare breakfast for you when I saw that you were sound asleep in here. I hope you will not catch a cold."

"I'm fine." The tall man rose to his feet and headed down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"I'll place on some coffee." Rin shouted from within the lounge room and Sesshoumaru really couldn't help but smirk lightly as she truly understood him from just staring at his face. She had obviously taken note of the dark circles under his eyes and knew coffee would help him begin another busy week at the office.

* * *

><p>Refreshed from his hot shower, dressed in a black business suit with a blue silk top and black tie, Sesshoumaru was sitting down to a hearty breakfast. He was currently on his second cup of coffee as he silently went over in his head the meetings which would be taking place even if he was flipping through the newspaper.<p>

"Will you be home at the usual time?"

"I'll ring you if I am doing overtime at the office." Sesshoumaru curtly responded as he polished off his meal. He rose from his seat, waving Rin off as he could place his own dishes in the sink and wanted her to finish her own breakfast. She was not as fast an eater as his family was.

"I'm going out later to pick up some groceries, is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Are we not having nabe?"

"Yes of course, but I meant would you like me to pick up anything in which you are craving, perhaps your scotch whiskey?"

"I do not need anything." Rin quietly walked Sesshoumaru to the elevator and silently watched him place on his shoes. "If your wounds begin to ache, make sure you rest."

"Hai," There was no way he could check on her every hour while he was at work, but Rin would definitely take things a lot slower. She woke up with a throbbing headache and wasn't about to inform Sesshoumaru of this. Rin also hadn't informed him that earlier she'd received a call from Izayoi-san who would be coming around to check on her injuries in the next several hours. As Sesshoumaru removed his overcoat and black scarf from the cupboard, Rin silently handed him his briefcase. "Take Kagome shopping with you." Staring up at her tall companion Rin couldn't help but smile lightly at him. She knew he was worried for her even if it didn't voice it in those specific words and nodded her head in affirmation at his request.

"Itadashai Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Itekimasu..."

When the elevator doors closed, Rin pulled out a list of chores from her pocket. There was quite a lot to do before going for groceries and she thought she best get to it. It would also serve as a distraction to her so as she didn't think about life without Sesshoumaru for who knows how long.

* * *

><p>Several hours had gone by and Rin was just finishing off some vacuuming when the familiar sound of the elevator gave off its chime indicating she had visitors. Rin packed the vacuum cleaner away in a storage cupboard in the hallway and pressed the intercom button to see who it was.<p>

"Rin-Oneechan," The young woman smiled at the sound of Taiga's chirpy voice and gestured for her three visitors to come inside. She was greeted to the energetic boy latching onto her legs and a big grin spreading over his face; it was almost like seeing what Sesshoumaru would have looked like when he was this young, but Taiga did have a streak of cheekiness within him, much like his father. Rin picked him up and voiced greetings to not only Kagome but Izayoi-san as they had arrived at the same time.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better then before." Kagome took Taiga from Rin's arms, much to the dismay of the youngster, but only because Izayoi was directing the younger woman to sit down so she could check on the progress of her injuries and change the bandages if necessary.

"It looks like you have aggravated the wound around your neck; its a little redder then I thought it would be, so I'll dress the area and you can keep the bandage on for at least another 24 hours. Your wound on your head is healing nicely, though you will be bruised for quite awhile yet. Are you comfortable in allowing it to breathe and I'll leave the bandage off for today?"

"Hai," Rin quietly responded, her dainty fingers touching the tender skin around her head and temple gash. "Thank you Izayoi-san."

"You are very welcome."

"Rin-Oneechan, I'm hungry."

"Taiga... Mou..." Kagome fumed half heartedly at her son who was just like her husband, an absolute gannet when it came to food.

"Um, if you are not busy, would the three of you like to eat out for lunch today and then do a bit of shopping with me afterwards?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea, why don't you finish up what you need to do before getting changed and we'll do just that?" Izayoi-san responded with her ever gentle smile.

"Mm," Rin made her way down the hallway and towards the laundry room, only waiting several seconds as she gained a tiny follower. "Are you going to help me with the washing Taiga-chan?"

"Hai!" Rin propped the youngster on the bench near the washing machine and handed the young boy the washed clothing that he could throw into the laundry basket next to him.

"Sess-Ojisan wears lots of black." Taiga piped up and Rin couldn't help but giggle lightly at the nickname in which Kagome and Inuyasha's children had given Sesshoumaru. She wasn't too sure if he knew about it considering they only called him that out of ear range.

"He certainly does, but that is because of his job. Sess-Ojisan has to look very smart when he is working."

"Mm, he looks really cool." Rin placed Taiga back onto the tiled flooring of the laundry room and clicked open the dryer door, the both of them throwing the contents of the clean clothes into the machine before turning it on.

"Let's go have lunch ne?"

"Mm!" And the youngster was off and sprinting down the hallway calling for his mum and grandma to get ready.

* * *

><p>Rin didn't take long to change as she dressed in a pair of black leggings and a leopard printed dress that stopped mid thigh on her slender physique. She wore light makeup and left her hair in its messy bun as she walked down the hallway with a black overcoat and handbag. Her three guests were standing near the elevator as Rin pulled out a pair of black ballerina style shoes, slipping her small feet into them as she buttoned up her coat. Once she was finished Taiga instantly wanted to be picked up by his "favourite Oneechan" and Rin did just that as the four of them entered the elevator for an afternoon on the town.<p>

* * *

><p>"This café and teahouse is lovely." Izayoi-san voiced as she sipped happily at her pot of tea while waiting for her lunch order. The four of them had been browsing through some shops before Taiga began to whine about being hungry and when Rin remembered exactly what street they were on, she lead her three guests to a café and teahouse in a quaint alleyway.<p>

"When I was having trouble trying to find something for Sesshoumaru-sama's birthday I walked around for hours and out of sheer luck I found this place. This is where I always purchase his tea from and they do sell some lovely gifts as well."

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Izayoi-san directed her concern towards her daughter-in-law as she had a squeamish look on her face.

"Mm, I've been feeling off for the past couple of weeks as you know and though I was feeling better earlier on, I am not at the moment. I've been trying to get over it but it just keeps hanging around."

"What are your symptoms?" Rin stared between Kagome and Izayoi-san and felt envious of her friend as the elder woman fussed over her by holding her hand and then placing her other at Kagome's forehead.

"I feel nauseous every morning and the only thing that seems to settle in my stomach is some tea and crackers." Rin was beginning to play over the symptoms in her head and was coming to her own conclusion when Kagome's mother-in-law spoke it aloud.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head at the thought of being pregnant again as it never registered in her mind at all.

"Preg…but…I…" It appeared she was also having difficulty speaking as well. Both Rin and Izayoi-san couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go get you a pregnancy test."

"What about lunch?"

"I'll apologise to the staff and ask if we can change our lunch orders to take away. We can relax at home and wait for your results there." Rin left the table to make her request while Taiga continued on with his drawing oblivious to the conversation.

* * *

><p>Kagome paced the carpet in the lounge room waiting for the result of the test, she biting nervously on her thumb nail.<p>

"Kagome-chan, please come and sit down before you wear a hole in Sesshoumaru's carpet and rug." Izayoi voiced softly, her hand out to the young woman and waited patiently for her son's wife to take it and sit next to her at the kotatsu. They had all eaten their share of lunch; well everyone but Kagome and Rin was currently lifting the lid of the toy box in the corner of the lounge room where she kept bits and pieces for when the children came over.

"Okaasan, what'll I do if I'm pregnant?" Dewy eyes waited anxiously for an answer from her mother-in-law.

"You and Inuyasha will be fine. You are already raising three beautiful children as it is and you do a wonderful job." Izayoi-san stroked Kagome's hair as though the young woman had only found out and was now panicking over the thought of being pregnant like it was her first time and not her fourth. "He may be shocked at first, but Inuyasha will be so proud to be a father again."

"Honto desu ka?"

"I know my son well…as do you Kagome-chan. And besides, you aren't alone at all in this; you have the support of family and friends, ne Rin-chan?"

"Hai," Rin handed Taiga his favourite toy before closing the lid on the chest and moved to sit on the other side of Kagome, taking her unoccupied hand in both of her petite ones. "The both of you have been blessed with the miracle of life and I know just how much you will love this child like you do Hana, Sakura and Taiga. You are both wonderful parents and your children are very lucky to have you both."

"Rin-chan…" Kagome could see the truth within the younger woman's brown orbs. There was much that she and the others didn't know about Rin's upbringing, but even so, both she and Inuyasha had welcomed her in like she was part of the Takahashi family because Sesshoumaru acknowledged her of his own free will. "Arigatou…" Kagome hugged Rin tightly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I'll miss you when you go."

"Go? Where is Rin-chan going?" The two women pulled away to stare at the perplexed look on Izayoi-san's face.

"Ah, um, some urgent matters have arisen and Sesshoumaru-sama has asked me to leave for awhile."

"Urgent matters?"

"Rin-Oneechan is leaving?" Taiga was now joining in on the conversation or the only part he decided to listen to and his big brown eyes welled up with tears.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Taiga-chan, I want you to promise me you'll be a good boy and take care of Sess-Ojisan for me, ne?" The youngster sniffled as he nodded his head in affirmation while Rin brushed her hand through his thick jet black hair. "Taiga-chan must be a good boy for Kachan and Tochan too; he's going to be a big brother one day."

"Big brother…?"

"Hai,"

"W-We don't know for sure…" Kagome mumbled and it wasn't long before her eyes welled up with tears of both surprise and happiness as Rin herself had produced the positive evidence for the three women to look upon.

"Omedetto Kagome-chan." The two women congratulated the newly pregnant Kagome.

"We should make an appointment to see your Doctor as soon as possible." Kagome agreed and stood from her seated position, excusing herself to freshen up in the bathroom while her mother-in-law got her son ready to leave. "I'm sorry to cut the afternoon short."

"It's alright; this is much more exciting after all. I'm so happy for Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-sama."

"Rin-chan," Izayoi gained the pretty woman's full attention but she really didn't have the heart or the courage to butt into whatever her step-son was currently thinking with sending Rin away. She would have to gain her answers from other sources and made a mental note to discuss this at great lengths with Inuyasha. "Iie, get some rest and be sure to get in contact with me when you get back alright?" Rin nodded her head and awkwardly accepted the hug from Izayoi-san.

"Taiga, are you ready to go?" The youngster whined and made a fuss over having to leave but with the promise of seeing Rin tomorrow morning at the train station he soon perked up.

The four of them said their goodbyes and Rin waited for the elevator doors to close before heading back into the lounge room to clean up and finish off the chores she hadn't done this morning.

* * *

><p>Rin was flipping through an old magazine, feet up on the couch when her cell phone began to ring. The individual tune set for this caller was well known to her as she leaned over to pull the phone from her handbag.<p>

"Moshi, Moshi, ah!"

"Rin?"

"Gomen, I fell on the floor."

"Why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I see…"

"Did you think of something you'd like me to get for you this evening?"

"You have not been shopping yet?"

"I'm just about to head out now."

"Is Kagome with you?" Rin chewed on her lip before voicing her little white lie.

"She is on her way."

"And how have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru-sama. Izayoi-san came over to check on them for me. She really is a kind woman."

"Be sure you take time to rest."

"I promise I have been taking it slowly today." Rin could hear faint talking from the other end as Sesshoumaru obviously had company. "I'm sure you are extremely busy Sesshoumaru-sama, you should get back to work."

"Aa…" Rin hung up the phone as she didn't feel comfortable with lying to him, but once again she just did not want to be a burden to him and have his attention move away from important business to herself. Rin placed her phone back into her handbag and made her way to the elevator. She slipped back into her shoes and left to go shopping.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, getting close to 6pm and Rin was just finishing up around the grocery store looking for fresh produce. On her way there she had been sidetracked by a couple of stores and gone inside to browse. Rin purchased a new oven proof baking dish which was the perfect size to make the very scrumptious winter dessert she'd been meaning to try out. Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't a big sweet tooth, but she had found out he didn't mind a nice apple crumble and so, as a parting gift not only would they share nabe together but she would try and wow him with her culinary skills of dessert making…or so Rin hoped.<p>

"Sumimasen," Rin snapped out of her thinking as she turned to face a young man not much older then her. "You dropped this."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Rin thanked the kind man and when he moved her eyes caught sight of two men further down the aisle from where she was, the both of them starring right at her. It was almost television style how they tried so hard to pretend like they were looking for something on the shelving and not really keeping an eye on her. Cautiously Rin made her way to one of the registers and paid for her items. She took the bag of groceries and headed out of the store and down the street.

Rin's heart began to pound and she felt sick within her stomach as she walked along the street and she could just _feel_ that those two unknown men were following her. It was almost like they were the only one's on the street as she could have sworn that they began to walk a little faster as though wanting to catch up to her.

Gulping down the lump in her throat and taking a deep breath Rin broke into a run as she was making her way down a far less busy street then what she hoped it would be. Right on queue she heard footsteps breaking into a run behind her as well.

Whoever they were, they had obviously not done much homework on Rin as she was an exceptionally fast runner from her former life on the streets. That didn't mean the once street kid didn't know her odds however, two against one and the fact she wasn't male and built like them, all she had was pure adrenalin and speed.

Quickly she rounded a corner and practically sprinted down the nearest seedy looking alleyway to hide as best she could. Rin froze instantly, breath hitching in her throat when she listened to the men's footsteps halt at the entrance of the alleyway. There was soft mumbling she couldn't make out, but her sharp ears picked up one of the men heading off while the other stayed put.

As the unknown man moved down the alleyway, his footsteps seemed so loud to Rin that they were practically pounding within her eardrums. When her big brown eyes saw the tips of the man's black shoes she _pounced!_ Up went her right arm which held the bag containing the heavy baking dish and with all her strength and sheer determination Rin ended up connecting with the side of the unsuspectingly man's head. He was literally caught off guard as he stumbled back and fell to the ground, hitting his head. The man was out cold and in sheer terror Rin bolted from the scene, she having dropped the bag which had been holding the baking dish next to the unconscious man's body.

* * *

><p>Everything was such a blur to Rin as she ran like hell down the streets and in the opposite direction to the other man or so she prayed.<p>

As Rin began to bump into several pedestrians she finally gathered her wits about her to realise the streets were much more crowded then the ones she'd been on and stopped running to not only catch her breath but dart her eyes around to look for any familiar landmarks. When her orbs caught sight of a familiar statue, Rin without thinking, ran out into passing traffic, several car horns beeping angrily at her craziness as she crossed the street, rounded a corner and headed straight into a high rise building.

Desperately trying to catch her breath, Rin was able to ask one of the businessmen in the elevator with her to press the button for floor eighteen.

* * *

><p>The doors opened and Rin stepped out, her eyes taking note of the sign on the glass door before she turned the knob and walked over the threshold.<p>

"May I help you?" A very attractive receptionist voiced pleasantly to the still lightly puffing Rin.

"U-Um, is it possible to speak with Takahashi-san?"

"I'm very sorry he's in a meeting right now."

"P-Please, I really need to see him." Though the receptionist looked her up and down, it appeared that the way she looked and how her hands shook, it was enough for the woman to direct her to the couch where clients waited.

"I will tell him you are here; can I have your name please?"

"Rin…"

"Please wait a moment."

* * *

><p>The receptionist came back and sat at the front desk. She watched the visibly shaking Rin stand when her boss took less then a minute to leave his meeting to attend to her.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

"Rin, what happened?" When his strong hand dropped onto her shoulder the flood gates opened and her adrenalin plummeted as she grew weak at the knees, her arms instantly reaching out as she clutched at the strong man.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Sango, get Kouga for me right now." The busty receptionist nodded her head as she watched her boss direct the physically worn out and emotionally distressed Rin into his office. Sesshoumaru moved Rin to sit in one of the plush leather chairs and knelt in front of her, his hands resting over her clenched ones.

"Sango said you needed me?" Dark eyes glanced between Sesshoumaru and a crying unknown woman he'd never even met before.

"This is Takahashi Rin; you have spoken to her on the phone." Kouga nodded his head as he took a seat, his eyes very much focused on his boss who was still holding Rin's hand.

"He will be an unbiased witness to what occurred to you today, so when you are ready tell him what happened." Rin took a deep breath to calm her nerves and removed her hands from Sesshoumaru's as she brushed them over her face.

"Have you ever gotten that weird feeling in the pit of your stomach that something just wasn't right?"

"All the time, why do you ask?" Kouga responded instantly and it made Rin feel like an idiot considering she was sitting in front of two lawyers.

"I lied to you." Brown orbs caught golden ones. "I'm sorry; I went alone to get groceries. I did have every intention to take Kagome-chan with me, but we ended up finding out she is pregnant."

"Again?"

"Kouga…" Sesshoumaru's tone made the man quieten down.

"She left with Taiga-chan and Izayoi-san to go make appointments and so I didn't think and just ended up going on my own. Honestly I didn't think anything would ever happen, I thought perhaps you were just overreacting with how you've been lately." Rin cringed lightly at the sour look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Gomen…"

"Do not worry about that right now. You said you had a weird feeling, what happened?"

"I was at Midori's Grocery Store and I'd dropped an item on the ground and a young man picked it up for me. When I looked up I noticed two men were watching me. They looked out of place and the fact I seemed to have taken them by surprise as I found them looking at me. I decided it was time to leave and purchased my items and then left. I started to feel sick in the stomach when I noticed they were following me. In the end I just started running and running and I knew they were chasing after me. I may have surprised them with my running abilities from my days on the…" Rin paused as Kouga looked on expectantly. She shook her head not wanting to reveal where she really came from and give Sesshoumaru a bad name and continued on. "I sprinted down an alleyway and hid. My heart was pounding so fast, I began to shake as one of the men left the area while the other walked closer and closer to my hiding place."

"Do you need to take a break Rin?"

"Iie," Rin shook her head. "I really didn't know what I was going to do but when I saw the tip of his shoe I lashed out and whacked him over the head with a baking dish I bought earlier. He was not expecting me to be there and he fell to the ground, he was out cold and I just started to run."

"And that is how you ended up here." Sesshoumaru voiced as he stood to his full height.

"Could I have killed him?" Rin began to fret over the thought.

"With a baking dish, I doubt that." Kouga half heartedly voiced.

"But his head…" Rin was starting to panic, stopping when Sesshoumaru dropped a hand absently on the top of her head.

"Kouga, get in contact with the police and make a report that a client of ours fears for her safety and this may somehow be linked with our current case against Naraku."

"You got it Boss."

"Be sure to get footage of the two men from Midori's Grocery Store and see if you can find the exact alleyway in which Rin used the baking dish in self defence."

"I'm on it." Kouga left the office and Sesshoumaru pulled a chair to sit in front of Rin.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel so embarrassed. I made such a scene in front of your staff."

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"I'll let you get back to work; I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting." Rin gasped lightly when Sesshoumaru placed his hand against her cheek.

"All that matters is you are safe." Sesshoumaru moved away and grabbed his briefcase, clicking it open to place some files and other bits and pieces within it before snapping it closed.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going home."

"Eh?"

"I am not about to let you go home alone Rin." The young woman's heart pounded within her chest for other reasons this time. "What has happened today, I hope you understand why I'd like for you to be away from Tokyo?" Sesshoumaru paused in chiding Rin when she lowered her head. "I'm looking forward to dinner tonight." He thought it best to change the subject and it appeared to work as Rin perked up just a little bit as he directed her out of the office.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was dressed in a pair or slacks and a long sleeved top as he rested under the kotatsu. The fireplace was on low but it was so nice and warm to be under the kotatsu, it actually brought back pleasant childhood memories for the lawyer. The nabe was bubbling nicely away in the centre of the table while Rin was in the kitchen getting them drinks. When they had arrived home Sesshoumaru had offered to help but the ever persistent Rin wanted to do everything herself. All that he was "asked" to do was drop by the corner bakery to pick up an apple crumble pie for dessert. It was then the handsome man found out that Rin had wanted to try her hand at making the dessert but the events of earlier on had hindered her. Though she had pouted cutely at not being able to show off her dessert making skills, Sesshoumaru had perked up her spirits by saying he would definitely ask her to make it for him in the future.<p>

At the sound of glasses clinking on the table, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, not even realising he'd closed them and turned his attention back to Rin. He observed her shuffle under the kotatsu before turning her eyes towards him.

"Itadakimasu," They both voiced in unison before sitting up on their knees to pick out what they wanted from the nabe.

"Oishii…" Sesshoumaru voiced and received a wide grin from Rin as she gave him a victory sign and a small cheer of triumph. It was truly adorable.

"He's definitely guilty." Rin softly voiced as she placed some beef into her mouth. The television was on as Sesshoumaru was "ordered" by Rin to relax so he searched the numerous channels and finally decided upon the crime station. Earlier on when he told Rin he had found the drama series the both of them had been watching from the beginning, she had rushed over with all the ingredients required for the nabe and prepared everything at the kotatsu while her eyes were glued to the television.

"Not a chance, it was his brother, he's being framed."

"Eeeeeeeeh…" Rin complained while enjoying the evening with Sesshoumaru right at her side. It was then the lawyer decided to explain his reasoning's why and Rin was lost in listening to Sesshoumaru's deep sensual voice and not caring about the outcome of the drama series in the end.

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by far too quickly for Rin as she lay on the rug, curled on her side with most of her body beneath the kotatsu. Sesshoumaru was lying right next to her, one arm cradling his head while the other was patting his stomach lightly.<p>

"I checked the schedule for the train; it leaves just after 10 tomorrow morning."

"Will you…" Sesshoumaru turned his head to glance over at Rin as she had stopped half way. "Will you come to see me off?"

"Of course." Rin felt her shoulders ease at the defiant answer. "I do have to go to work quite early tomorrow morning to look over some case notes and I've got another meeting to attend as well."

"You should get some rest then."

"I'm fine."

"I should really start packing." Rin finally moved from underneath the kotatsu and stood up, looking down at her handsome companion. "Come on, bedtime Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin helped him to stand up and watched him rake one of his hands through his long hair.

"I'm not twelve years old Rin." She couldn't help but giggle as she turned off the television, kotatsu and the fireplace before walking down the hallway. She found it really sweet and yet somewhat funny that Sesshoumaru ended up walking her to her own bedroom door.

"Oyasumi nasai," Rin's heart lurched in her throat when he turned his back on her to head to his own bedroom.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" It was almost like slow motion as Rin waited for him to turn around to face her. She'd stepped forward, leaning up on her tip toes and her hands cupped his cheeks as her lips fell softly against his. Sesshoumaru on the other hand froze instantly with eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oyasumi nasai!" Rin quickly stepped back into her room, face red and slammed the door shut. She had no idea what came over her to even do such a thing and sunk to the carpet, her shaking fingers brushing against her lips.

On the other side of the door Sesshoumaru walked back to his own bedroom much like a zombie. How the hell was he going to sleep now knowing the feel of her lips on his?

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I'm back, though I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out though… I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**My Saviour **

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>It has been quite sometime. A very belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone. With being ill, having to move, family commitments…and becoming ill again…and again…this chapter has taken much longer to appear then I had previously hoped. I am unsure when the next instalment will appear as lately free time has been hard to come by. I hope someone enjoys and hope someone understands… Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin had been awake all evening, just starring off into space over the kiss she planted on her boss. She had not realised she'd been awake the entire night until her alarm clock had gone off, jolting her from her zombie-like state. She rolled over to turn off the alarm and once again just lay there, not knowing what she should do now.<p>

After many minutes Rin finally rose from her state, but her hand froze on the doorknob as she was still trying to work up the courage to walk out of her room. Her breath hitched when she listened to the quiet sound of Sesshoumaru's bedroom door open. Usually he would not rise for another hour, but it appeared he was going to have a very early start to his day. Instantly she froze and even had one hand over her mouth as though to conceal her own breath as she was certain he had paused within the hallway to gaze upon her closed door, perhaps hundreds of his own thoughts flooding his mind as to why his young charge had done what she did. Because of her confession, because of that one kiss, Rin had selfishly changed everything that was between them now. She had not bothered to reflect upon the consequences of her actions and therefore the relationship they had built over the years was quickly crumbling around them. Rin wouldn't blame her handsome companion one bit if he hated her now and that very thought gripped her with fear.

Rin's thoughts left her when she listened to the ding of the elevator and she fumbled to open her door. When she stepped out of her room the apartment was pitch black, save for the dull light coming from her own room. Sesshoumaru had not bothered to brew any coffee or have something to eat. Even though she generally made him his food, she knew even before she came along that he would make a cup of coffee. To not even have a single cup, Rin could not really blame him when she'd been the one to cause his discomfort and so he wished to leave instantly and not be within her presence. Perhaps he would not come to see her off later on either. At such thoughts Rin felt tears well up, her vision blurring as she truly had no idea how long she'd be gone. Perhaps now because of what she had done, this would be goodbye…forever.

"What have I done?" And the flood gates opened. All Rin could hear within the deathly silent confines of the apartment was her sobs, her heaving, her hiccups, her hysteria.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she'd sat on the floor, crying over everything, blaming herself for everything. If she had just stayed on the streets, just stayed with that group of people and not run away from them then she would never have bumped into Sesshoumaru, she would never have ruined his life like she was doing now.<p>

Rin brushed the tears away, standing on shaky legs as a strong resolve came over her. With a slight wince she removed the bandage from her head, vowed she would complete all her chores before her usual morning ritual of showering. After that she would start packing for her new life away from what she had become so familiar with.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru on the other hand was much like Rin the previous evening, very much within a zombie-like state of mind. In truth he did not know how he functioned on autopilot to drive himself to the office, place in the security code for the building, ride the elevator to his floor and then code in the security pass and unlock the front door, but he had done all of that. Now he was within his office, overlooking part of the city as the sun began to peak over the horizon, the once slumbering city beginning to rise for a new day.<p>

The lawyer slumped within his leather seat at the thought of the new day, the beginning of a change in his daily lifestyle. He did not wish to admit it, but these past several years, with Rin, he'd gotten used to it. And he never got used to anyone. It was within his character, within his upbringing, within his nature to not be so trusting. With his past lovers, he was not comfortable with them to be within his own home, hence they were never invited. With them he was still distant, but with Rin, she was different, she was...special.

For the first time he had chosen someone that did not come from a pleasing home, a family in which his own father would approve of. Even so, he had placed out his hand to the young Rin. In fact he didn't even know what Rin's upbringing was at all or any of the people she associated with on the streets. When she had taken his hand, her life from before was forgotten…perhaps even buried deep within her.

When she took his hand, though it took some time, it was almost like he melded her into someone he wanted her to be: sweet, caring, trusting and obedient. The last thought made him frown. Did he truly just want a puppet at his side? To do anything and everything he wished? Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thoughts. Rin was no puppet. She may have taken his hand, placed her trust within him, but Rin was the one who brought herself out of her own shell. She was in control of her own life, a life she had never envisioned before, but one she would embrace. How was she to know it would come crashing down around her?

It was he who had brought her into his home, into his life, into his world. He gave her a new beginning, but he also brought her danger…and that he could not forgive himself for. She had been threatened, she'd been shot at, she'd been followed and attacked, what more could he possibly want to have happen to her?

His decision to send her away is the right choice. Away from here, away from the likes of Naraku she will remain safe and can still live a life of happiness. Rin would be free to experience many different things which she had yet to even explore or think about as she has been cocooned within such a small little world like his. She would be free to do whatever she pleased, to intertwine with a range of villagers near where she would be staying and remain safe in doing so. She would be surrounded by a supportive and protective network of people, this Sesshoumaru was sure of. No harm would ever come to her again...this he would promise.

"Takahashi-san?" Golden orbs focused and turned to glance at the surprised receptionist standing at his open door. "What are you doing here?" At the silent look Sango received, she blushed in embarrassment. "I just mean, you are here early, earlier than usual."

"I have much to do." He watched her glance at his switched off computer screen, his briefcase still on his desk unopened.

"I'll go get you some coffee." Sango was wise not to make any further comments and left her employer alone. She shook her head as she placed a pot of coffee on and her thoughts turned back to yesterday. She had never seen that young woman before and yet she seemed important to Takahashi-san. Perhaps if she flirted with Kouga-san maybe she might find out a bit of gossip.

"Morning," Sango turned her gaze to the very man she was thinking about as he walked passed with a slight wave and a loud yawn.

"Kouga-san," She reached out to the other lawyer, yanking quickly on his arm as she pulled him into the small kitchenette within the office. She noticed him stumble, almost purposefully knocking into her as she was backed up against the cupboards, his lean physique pressing against her own.

"This is a nice wake up call." Though handsome as he was, Kouga-san was too much of a womaniser for Sango's tastes. In actual fact she was already romantically involved with a flirtatious man and she was desperately trying to keep him all to herself. What else could she do, she loved him, if only the blockhead would figure that out without her actually saying it since there was no way in hell she was admitting it before him.

"I advise you to step back Kouga-san, for you, like myself, do not wish for any sort of sexual harassment case to come between us." Sango listened to Kouga chuckle as he did as she asked. They both knew of the attraction between them, but neither would act upon it. What they had now was far more important. And besides, they each had their own stable lover, even though they assumed their own individual relationships were far more complicated then what they were. "Who is this Rin?"

"Oh, it appears she works for Sesshoumaru, I've spoken to her many times on the phone. I just assumed she's like some sort of maid for him." Sango arched an eyebrow. "He doesn't speak of her and yesterday was the first time I actually saw her."

"That's it? That is all you know?"

"What do you want from me? I'm a man; we don't chit chat like women do. And if we do it's generally about work, sports, cars or whom we've had se..."

"I catch your drift."

"If you're interested, ask Sesshoumaru yourself."

"Ask me what?" The man in question watched his two work colleague's jolt at his sudden appearance within the doorway of the kitchenette.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow at hearing this question yet again.

"I work here."

"You're never here this early you idiot." Kouga moved to grab his coffee mug and poured himself a cup, not even bothering to offer any to the others. "And why the hell did you call me in so early?"

"Because," Sesshoumaru turned away, he not even aware he'd called Kouga. All this business about Rin was literally screwing with his mind…and it was pissing him off. "We've got work to do." And with that the handsome lawyer once again made his way into his office and this time removed files from his briefcase and powered up his computer. There was much to be done in order to progress their case against Naraku and the illegal operations occurring within his company.

* * *

><p>Rin had just finished ironing the last of Sesshoumaru's business shirts, placing each perfectly on its own hanger and proceeded to his bedroom to hang them in his large built-in wardrobe. When she slid the wardrobe door closed she turned to look around the room, the curtains were open allowing the morning sun into the bedroom. To think this would be the last time she would step foot into this very room. Everything was in its usual place; nothing was ever out of order. That being the way he liked it. He liked order…and didn't like anything or anyone interrupting his way of life.<p>

Making her way around the large room, hand going over his perfectly polished desk, the back of the plush chairs, the TV unit and then she stopped at the open door to his ensuite. Peering in, even in here, everything had its place. Rin's dark orbs glanced around the room to notice the bath salts Izayoi-san had provided to Sesshoumaru while she was injured had their own place in a glass blue bowl on the sink vanity. Quietly she closed the door and made her way over to his large bed. Rin sat down on the edge, hands splayed over the silky material, eyes closed as she remembered the feel of sleeping within these sheets, of sleeping against Sesshoumaru. Though it had shocked her immensely, the feel of it, the concept about being that close to her employer, her friend, her…loved one, it felt right. How could she not try and express those feelings towards him?

Rising from the bed, Rin made her way to the door and closed it shut for the last time. She quietly made her way down the hallway, towards her two duffle bags and a backpack and once again turned around to survey her surroundings. All her outstanding chores had been done; even dinner for Sesshoumaru was already prepared and awaiting to be heated up within the fridge. There was no way she would leave him without sufficient meals. She knew he was not a lazy man or one that did not know how to prepare anything for himself, but as a parting gift Rin had finally made a dessert for him. It was her first attempt at an unbaked lemon cheesecake and she had to admit it turned out well. She chose that dessert due to her time constraints and the fact it was very easy to make.

Placing on her plain black ballet flats, Rin inserted her security pass and the elevator doors opened. She placed her bags on the floor of the elevator and dropped the security pass in the pottery bowl on the hall table, not daring to glance back into the dark apartment for she may loose her composure again.

She made it down to the lobby, several residents looking up to stare at her, none daring to question what was with her bags. Rin made her way over to the receptionist.

"Rin-san, how nice to see you." The elder woman could not help but glance her eyes at the bags with the young woman.

"And you. I'm...going away and would very much appreciate it if you could keep an eye on Se...I mean Takahashi-san's deliveries. With how busy he can be such simple things can be forgotten."

"I shall do as you ask Rin-san. I look forward to your return." The elder woman frowned when all Rin could muster was a slight shrug of the shoulders. Such an act was not within her sweet nature and this troubled the elder woman greatly. Why if it weren't for her, Takahashi-san would never seem so…human now. It was all she could think to describe him as now considering previously he acted like an uncommunicative machine. Of course he wasn't someone who could strike up a conversation with just anyone, but this young woman brought out the best in him…if only he would open his eyes and see it for himself.

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan," Brown eyes turned from starring up at the apartment building to gaze upon Kagome, Inuyasha and the children. Earlier on Rin had received a phone call from Sesshoumaru's sister-in-law who had demanded they pick her up and take her to the train station.<p>

"It is time…" Rin mumbled to herself before making her way to the vehicle, plastering a smile on her lips as she sat in the back of the mini-van with the kids and made sure to give each one of them her full attention.

* * *

><p>The ride wasn't as long as she had hoped. Rin had wanted time to stop, so she could spend much more time with Kagome, with Inuyasha and especially with their precious children. Their two daughters were as sweet as pie and yet could turn on their cheekiness within seconds. Though with their Uncle, as fierce as he could be, they were complete mush within his presence. They each wanted his attention more than the other and when his attention did turn from whatever he was doing to show a little gentleness beneath his tough exterior, they were putty in his hands. And then there was Taiga. From pictures of what Rin had seen of a young Sesshoumaru, he was the spitting image and perhaps this was why Rin adored the youngster so much. And much like the girls, he too was aghast at the presence of his Uncle<p>

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Quickly the young woman gathered her thoughts and hopped out of the mini-van, smiling gratefully as Inuyasha took her bags while Taiga demanded to be within her arms.

"I am fine Kagome-chan." Rin was silent for the remainder of the time as she sorted out her ticket and then made her way to the correct boarding platform. There she stood with Inuyasha's family around her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rin-Oneechan, can we come visit you?"

"I hope you do for I will be lonely without you." She tickled the young girls who giggled with glee. She was going to miss their sweet faces.

"I've made Inuyasha call Sesshoumaru. That idiot has forgotten what time it is." Kagome huffed, arms crossing over her chest as she did so. She placed a finger over her lips, as though telling her children to keep it secret she referred to their Uncle as an idiot.

"Kagome-chan it's alright, he's far too busy to come all this way."

"No way, he's making you go, he can damn well get off his butt and see you off!"

"Please stay calm, for the baby." Rin smiled sweetly as Kagome seemed to blush awkwardly as it appeared she was still getting used to the fact she and Inuyasha were becoming parents once again. "Ah, I bought the three of you some presents by the way." Kagome watched her brood become excited, several passengers turning to stare at her rowdy bunch and she tried ever so hard to quieten them down while they waited for a certain someone to hurry up and show up before the shinkansen left.

* * *

><p>"Come on you moron, pick up the damn phone!" Inuyasha received several strange looks at his outburst and so further away he walked from the growing crowd in order not to create a scene of a crazy man yelling into his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sesshoumaru, do you realise your phone's been going off in your office like half a dozen times now?" Kouga voiced in slight irritation as he'd been going back and forth between the meeting rooms he and Sesshoumaru had all their paperwork spread over the table and his and Sesshoumaru's offices.<p>

"I'll get it later."

"Are you sure? It's a pretty loud ringtone, like a doomsday sound or something. Surely it's pissing Sango-san off."

"It is probably Inuyasha calling me."

"What does that bastard brother of yours want now?"

"Kouga," The tone in Sesshoumaru's voice was enough to shut his business partner up entirely. "Only I can call him names." Kouga snorted as he strode out of the office and straight into Sesshoumaru's, ruffling through his trench coat to pull out the phone that had been bugging not only him but Sango. He rejected the call from it and then went back into the office and stood on the other side of the large table as Sesshoumaru leafed through some paperwork.

"You were right, it was Inuyasha. Looks like he's called about six times now and he's left several text messages for you."

"What does he want?"

"Where the fuck are you?" Sesshoumaru raised his narrowed golden orbs to look across the table at Kouga. "His words not mine, um let me see, oh, where the fuck are you and again he has written that and oh this is different, where the fuck are you, the shinkansen is about to leave." Kouga watched and witnessed both in fascination and as though it were also for his comical relief as gold eyes widened, Sesshoumaru shot up, paper going everywhere as he scrambled across the table then rather go around the furniture. The usually in control lawyer stumbled over fallen papers and fallen chairs, his right shoulder slamming into the doorway, startling Sango at the desk as she watched in shock as Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys and flew out of the office at lightning speed. All she could make sense of what just happened was Kouga's barking laughter.

* * *

><p>"You'll be a good boy won't you?" Taiga was pouting within Rin's arms as the second boarding call for the train was announced.<p>

"I don't want you to go."

"Taiga-chan, you promised to look after…"

"Ah, Sess-Ojisan!" Rin spun around and gazed upon the figure of the lawyer who was bent at the waist, drawing in deep breaths. When he stood to his full height, those intense eyes focused on her and his legs moving him closer to her standing position, her nervous grip on Taiga grew stronger. "Rin-Oneechan, it hurts." She was ready to apologise when Sesshoumaru himself plucked Taiga from her arms, depositing the youngster in the crux of his left elbow.

"I told you I would come."

"You're late you idiot!" Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the arm though she too had been thinking the exact same thing and quickly moved in to remove Taiga from Sesshoumaru and backed her growing family away so the two of them could have a miniscule amount of privacy.

"You should not have left your work Sesshoumaru-sama, I am sure you are very busy."

"Indeed I am, however I do make exceptions when it comes to important matters." Sesshoumaru felt his shoulders ease slightly at the soft sound of Rin's chuckle. He was certain it was forced, she trying desperately to remain strong in front of him, but couldn't she tell it wasn't just her who would be affected by her departure?

"Thank you for seeing me off."

"Here, take this with you, so you will know and understand the family whom will look after you. I spoke to Myoga-sensei earlier; he advised me that his nephew Kohaku-kun will be picking you up."

"Thank you..." Sesshoumaru frowned as Rin would not make eye contact with him. He stepped closer, practically invading her personal space as he lifted his hand, cupping her chin so he could raise her face to look up at him. He froze, heart pounding and his grip slipped from her chin when brown eyes finally glanced up at him. They were filled to the brim with tears.

"Rin… Nakanaide..." Sesshoumaru whispered softly, watching several tears spill over as he brushed them away.

"I'm sorry," Rin gained enough composure to give off her usual gentle sweet smile.

"This isn't goodbye forever Rin."

"You cannot promise me that can you?" She watched him try desperately to say something to her straight forward question and he had nothing. "I'll be fine." Was there a little bit of attitude within her voice? "I've been alone before after all."

"You will _never_ be alone." She jolted at the intenseness within his voice, eyes growing wide in shock at being spoken to in such a way. This Sesshoumaru she had not seen before. "I apologise, it's been a very busy morning."

"Then I should not delay you any further." Rin turned away when the third and final boarding call was announced but instantly she gasped when strong arms enveloped her within an extremely powerful embrace.

She had wanted time to stop so she could have her moments with Kagome, Inuyasha and the children, but now she whole heartedly prayed it would stop within this very moment. Sesshoumaru's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, his head resting atop hers, lips pressed into her soft brown hair.

"Rin..." He felt her body tremor, her small hands coming up to rest on his arms before she agonisingly pulled away, stepping out of his embrace.

"I'll miss you Sesshoumaru-sama." Again tears began to fall from her eyes only this time she wiped them from her cheeks. "But, you already know that don't you?" There was nothing he could say as Inuyasha cleared his throat and stepped to stand next to Rin, one hand resting on her shoulder protectively.

"We need to get going, before the Shinkansen leaves without us." Inuyasha was going partly the way to Yonezawa with Rin as he was dragging back Kagome's brother as per the wish of her family's. "If anything happens to my family before I get back, I'll kick your ass." Inuyasha deposited Taiga into Sesshoumaru's arms, the youngster once again resting in the crux of his Uncle's strong arm.

"Be sure she gets to where she is going safely."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a kid anymore." Inuyasha gave off a backhanded wave as he directed Rin onto the train. She looked back one last time, give off a half hearted wave, probably more so to please the children then anything else.

"Rin-Oneechan..." Golden eyes glanced down at the toddler.

"Taiga, big boys do not cry." His bottom lip quivered as the shinkansen left the platform and Sesshoumaru peered down at the youngster once more, his hand rising to wipe tears away once again. "But you can today, where others cannot."

Sesshoumaru stood there for quite some time with Kagome and the kids around him, even though the shinkansen had long since disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**My Saviour**

**By Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Well this took longer then I had originally planned. I've been working on it over the past few weeks, on and off of course, but really I did draw a blank after the last chapter for awhile there. Plus my writing time has been taken up with stories for Kirishima and Yokozawa, sorry, on a yaoi kick for those two. In any case, I hope this is enjoyed by anyone who has been waiting for it and unfortunately I've no idea when the next chapter will be out...and sorry for the cliffhanger...if it can even be called that.

* * *

><p>It had been over a month now since Inuyasha had escorted her and dragged Kagome's brother kicking and screaming back to Tokyo. Sota didn't mind getting his hands dirty, not wanting to leave so unexpectedly like he did. But his brother-in-law, whom he idolised, had orders, regardless of his wailing of not wanting to return home. It of course seemed mostly due to the fact that high school would be starting up for him soon and he really didn't want to be locked away in classrooms.<p>

Rin was currently staying on a large peaceful rice farm, fields abound and most of the family was all working when she arrived. The property was over half an hour out of Yonezawa, situated in a tranquil setting.

Inuyasha pretty much had to coax her out of the car when Kohaku-kun had driven them back to the farm. While the young man put the car away, the two of them were met by Chiharu-san, the elderly grandmother who still had a fighting spirit even though she could no longer work in the fields. Instead she cooked the meals and did the washing while the rest of her family were hard at work. She was a sweet lady who seemed to treat Inuyasha much like a grandson and it was close to a grandparent the young man had, considering his parent's family had long since passed away. On the short trip to the farm, Inuyasha had told Rin that on several occasion's he and Sesshoumaru had spent time here, though he was sure Sesshoumaru was dragged here considering the difference in age they were. Inuyasha had found the farm to be a buzz of excitement when he was young, whereas his older brother would disappear for hours on end, ending up down by the river reading a book underneath the shade of a large tree. Of course he was always found and interrupted by Inuyasha who wanted to play with him.

Rin, herself, was currently walking down an embankment, bare feet gliding through plush green grass as she sat down, once again starring off into nothingness, lost once more, within her own little world. It was like a ritual for her. Every now and then she'd disappear from the property to wander.

At first it had frightened those that were looking out for her and she had apologised when she noticed the worry within their eyes. Rin didn't want to be rude, so she asked if she could leave at a certain time to just go for a walk, clear her head and Chiharu-san was probably one of the few in the large household that noticed the sadness within her. Of course Rin didn't want to be ungrateful, it had taken her a few days to warm up to the occupants who'd taken her in without even knowing her, but she just knew this place wasn't her home and reverted back to her old ways of being quiet.

Though Myoga-sensei, who appeared to be a distant relative of the Takahashi family was rarely around, off on some journey here or there, his son's family treated her very kindly. They cleared out a spare room just for her and didn't even pressure her to help around the farm, but Rin wouldn't be who she was if she didn't get up early to help with breakfast or place out the washing for the day. That was just who she was, even if she did it without making barely a sound.

Rin had thought she would be extremely lonely, which granted when she was alone, she would do nothing but think about Sesshoumaru. What he was doing, where he was and if he was taking care of himself. Of course there was telephone access at the property, it had even been offered to her, to call her loved ones so they knew she was alright, but Rin could not, for if she heard his voice for even a second, she would pack her bag and head straight back to Tokyo, back to him, back to what she believed was her home. And nothing would change her mind of that. But of course she respected him too much to disappoint him. He had his reasons for sending her away, for her protection he constantly said, and thus she would fight every ounce of her being to run back to him.

"Rin-san," Rin stopped plucking the grass beneath her dainty fingers to lift her eyes, turned her head to the left to see Myoga-sensei's nephew. Well technically he wasn't really a nephew, more like an honorary one, since he lost his parents at a very young age and in fact was raised mostly by his sister, which surprisingly enough turned out to be Sesshoumaru's secretary at his office.

"Kohaku-kun," He was a very sweet guy, around the same age as her, give or take a year or two and he had tried his best to befriend her, but Rin was one tough cookie to crack. Of course Kohaku didn't know of her childhood background or what little she could remember and how it had even taken Sesshoumaru a long time for her to warm up to him, it was just in her nature not to be so trusting. Of course Rin didn't know why she was the way she was, she'd blocked a lot from her memories because to her, life didn't start until five years ago, on the very street where she'd bumped into her lawyer saviour.

"I thought you'd be here." The young man half grinned as he sat next to her, looking into the river. "You know, keeping it all inside is not a good thing."

"I'm fine."

"And you say that all the time too. You certainly don't look fine."

"And you Kohaku-kun are very persistent."

"Of course, you are a guest within my home and yet..."

"I am distant?" Rin finished off for him. She watched him scratch at the back of his head in awkwardness. "I hope that you and your family do not take it personally, this is just the way I am. When I was living with Sesshoumaru-sama, it took me over a year to open up to him."

"You...live with Inuyasha-san's brother?"

"That she does." Two heads whipped around, to stare behind them, Rin scrambling to her feet as she rushed over to her unexpected visitor.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Her smile practically split her face at seeing a familiar face as she barrelled into the grinning man. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Mm, its been awhile for sure. My kids seem to be going through Rin-chan withdrawal at the moment, its driving me nuts."

Rin couldn't help but giggle lightly. "How is Kagome and the kids? I must apologise, I've not written to them in awhile."

"That's not why I'm here." Inuyahsa watched a perplexed look spread over her face. His eyes drifted away from the short young woman as he stared at the young man who was brushing off grass stains from the back of his trousers. "Kohaku, give up on her." Golden eyes observed brown ones widen. "She's already spoken for."

"Eh?" Rin was pushed towards the dirt road and to where a small car was sitting idle. "Inuyasha-sama, what is going on?"

"For a bright girl, you really need to open your eyes a bit more, but I guess at the moment there is no one but my stupid brother that fills your thoughts." He watched a cute pout appear on her face. It was almost like looking at Kagome. "Kohaku's got the hots for ya." And her eyes widened, looking back to where they'd left Kohaku before she was lightly pushed into the car.

"I...never knew."

"That response sounds familiar." Inuyasha sighed as he burned rubber down the dirt road, heading back towards the farm.

"Inuyasha-sama, what is going on?"

"We'll discuss it when we get on the shinkansen."

"I don't understand..."

"I'm taking you back."

* * *

><p>Rin fidgeted in her seat as Inuyasha sat in front of her in another, starring out the window at the countryside passing them by. It'd already been half an hour since they'd been on the train. Everything had happened in such a blur that while Inuyasha explained to Chiharu-san that matters had occurred back home that required Rin's attention, that in fact, was all she heard as she was pushed up the stairs to the room she'd been residing in to pack her bag. Now she sat, pointedly starring at the younger brother of the man she loved and he was not saying a thing!<p>

"Um..."

"Its Sesshoumaru," Beautiful brown eyes widened instantly and she felt her heart constrict at all the horrible thoughts she was now thinking. "He's not the same without you." Inuyasha scratched at his long bound hair. "I know we aren't the best siblings in the world, but I do know when something is wrong with him. Okaasan said we should give him space since he's been working non-stop for ages now, but even when Kagome tried inviting him over for dinner, he'd refuse. We even tried to get the kids to coax him out of his place, but it just wasn't working."

"Is he...alright?" Rin asked quietly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Sesshoumaru's bastard partner Kouga rang me a few days ago, he said he hadn't heard from Sesshoumaru and he'd not been into work either. Granted I was in the middle of work myself I couldn't get around till the evening and asked reception to give me a key pass into the apartment. I found him," Inuyasha finally turned his golden gaze to Rin. "...passed out in the hallway."

"Eh?"

"I called Kachan straight away and she came over instantly. She checked him over and called the family doctor for a consult. We don't know how long he'd been out, probably for nearly three days since Kouga hadn't heard from him and the Doc said he was probably suffering from stress, working too much, exhaustion, fever and poor nutrition. He's got an IV drip in him...and he hasn't woken up yet."

"Inuyasha-sama..."

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright..." The young father consulted, albeit a bit awkwardly as he leaned forward, taking hold of Rin's hands within his rough ones. He was never good when it came to women crying. "How long have you been with him huh, you know he's one tough bastard."

"Mm..." Rin nodded her head even though tears fell down her cheeks. She should have trusted her instincts from the very beginning and not left his side. She should have forced her own feelings and thoughts onto him to make him understand that she was a tough girl and she was strong enough to remain at his side, no matter the dangers he believed she would encounter. The young woman pulled her hands free and wiped the tears away, composing herself as she knew she needed to be strong, she had to be Sesshoumaru's pillar of strength in order to get him back to how he was before. Of course she was frightened to return, what if he rejected her being there, then what would she do?

"If Rin-chan ever feels uncomfortable, you are welcome at our place. Kagome and the kids would love to have you." It was like Inuyasha had read her mind and all the young woman could do was nod her head in thanks.

Instead she thought it best to change the subject entirely lest she continuously think negative thoughts. "I forgot to congratulate you on being a father again."

"Nah, it's alright, a lot has been going on after all."

"Are you nervous like Kagome-chan?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm an awesome dad after all." Inuyasha cockily winked at the giggling Rin. He was thankful she'd stopped crying even if her eyes were red and puffy. "I know Kagome is scared and it's going to be pretty tough looking after four kids under the age of six, but we've the best support in the world so there is nothing to fear."

"You know if the two of you ever need to have some time alone, I'm more then happy to babysit for you."

"Our alone time gets us in trouble."

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin squeaked out, a blush rising to her cheeks as she knew exactly what he meant by that comment.

"Ah, sorry..." She may not be sexually active, but that didn't mean she wasn't well educated on the subject. "So, Rin-chan, ever thought about getting married and having a family of your own?"

"Wah, I...I...I'm not answering that!" Rin fumed as she turned her heated face to gaze out the window. As much as she tried to hide her affection for Sesshoumaru-sama, she was certain that his brother and even Kagome knew about it, though they were being respectful to her in not bringing it up, though Inuyasha did like to tease her about certain things. Out of the corner of her eye, she listened to him mumble he'd go buy them bento while ruffling his hand through her hair like she were his little sister. "Arigatou Inuyasha-sama." Rin sweetly replied as he headed down the aisle and with that she went back to gazing out the window, thoughts of course on her dear Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Once more Rin was starring out the window, but this one was of the taxi that had pulled up out front of where she lived with Sesshoumaru. She starred up at the tall building, heart fluttering and butterflies dancing in her stomach at what she would find in the apartment.<p>

"Rin," She turned her gaze to Inuyasha who held out a very familiar key pass. "I believe this...belongs to you." She really couldn't help but hug Inuyasha and then stepped out of the taxi. "If you need anything, give us a call ne?" She nodded her head as Inuyasha told the driver where to go next and she watched them merge into traffic before lifting her bag over her shoulder and headed straight through the double glass doors of the building.

"Oh my goodness, Rin-san, welcome back." Rin's eyes fell upon Hana-san, the elderly receptionist who she'd taken a liking to and obviously the feelings were mutual.

"I'm back."

"Takahashi-san has not picked up his mail in days, we assumed he was away on business."

"I apologise if its been stacking up. He unfortunately has come down with a slight cold." Rin took the pile of mail within her hands and waved goodbye for now as she headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Rin placed the key pass into the slot and the doors opened when she reached the top floor penthouse apartment. It was deathly quiet and oppressively dark. Dumping her bag in the middle of the hallway Rin made her way straight to Sesshoumaru's bedroom and took a deep breath as she pulled the door open, peering hesitantly inside. The curtains were pulled open, bringing in the afternoon sunshine but that did not matter at all, instead her eyes were focused on the deathly pale Sesshoumaru lying prone in the middle of his large bed. He was wearing a long sleeved baggy grey top, but the sleeve on his right arm was rolled up as he was connected to an IV line.<p>

Slowly Rin walked over and sat on the side of the bed. It really did look like he was just sleeping if it weren't for the horrible colour of his skin and the fact he had a drip in him. Tentatively she reached out a hand, caressing the side of his cold face.

"Tadaima, Sesshoumaru-sama." And she couldn't help the tears that fell silently down her face.

* * *

><p>Rin woke with a start, listening to the faint sound of Sesshoumaru's phone going off and finally realised she'd fallen asleep next to him. She was lying on her right side, facing him, much like when she had been injured, only thing different was he was not facing her, nor was he holding her close either. Rin rushed over to the cellphone vibrating and ringing on his desk and picked it up.<p>

"He-Hello?"

"Hello?" Came back a man's voice and she recognised it instantly.

"Kouga-san,"

"Yeah?" It appeared he'd forgotten all about meeting her that fateful day she was followed and she attacked that unknown man.

"Ah, its me, Takahashi Rin."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru's girl." Rin felt her cheeks flush as she really didn't know how to answer that. "So how's he doing?" Rin turned her brown eyes to the unmoving man in bed.

"Mm, he's lucky his family worried about him so much they came over to check on him."

"He's not the only one that is overworked, this damn case is killing my social life."

"Case?"

"Yeah, we've been trying to pin this guy who is dealing in drugs and murder and prostitution...anyway...you don't need to hear about that."

"The same case...he's not...finished it yet?"

"Nah, our witness has disappeared." Rin's eyes widened as she moved back over to the bed. "We've had detectives trying to find her and even Sesshoumaru has been stomping around the streets looking for her too. The only way we can nail the bastard is if she comes forward. We think maybe he got wind of it and she's either been taken care of or gone into hiding. Anyway, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Mm..."

"Hey, I don't mean to be a pain, but Sesshoumaru had been working on the case at home and he said he was expecting some information in the mail, I was wondering if there was any packages lying around."

"Ah, there is a pile I picked up from reception, I'll have a look for you." Rin padded down the hallway and picked up the mail she'd dumped on the side table in the hallway. "What am I looking for exactly?"

"An envelope from _Hoshi Investigations_." Rin sifted through the mail and amongst the junk mail, bills and personal mail there was in fact an envelope which just had his name on it and a stamp which read "private and confidential".

"I can't see anything with that name on it as a return address, but there is an envelope with his name and its marked private and confidential."

"Open it."

"But I..."

"It's cool, if I'm wrong we can reseal it and he won't even know."

Rin held the phone to her ear by her shoulder and peeled the envelope open. "It looks like photos."

"Excellent, those are a great help. Do you think I could..." Kouga stopped when he heard a gasp over the phone. "What's wrong?"

"I...I know this man."

"Huh?"

"In the photo, there is a man with wavy black hair and brown-reddish eyes, I've seen him before."

"I'm coming over!" Rin couldn't refuse as Kouga had already hung up the phone, but really she couldn't do anything as the phone slipped from her ear and shoulder, cluttering on the floor as she continued to stare at the photo. How was this man familiar to her? Where had she seen him? And what was her connection to him?

So many questions rolled around in her head as Rin moved towards the lounge, dining and kitchen, flicking on the light to stare incredulously at the mess before her. She'd not been in the room since she'd gotten back a few hours ago as she'd stayed by Sesshoumaru's side. Plates, bowls and what appeared to be a mountain of coffee cups were scattered about the rooms. Newspapers and paperwork was scattered about the kotatsu, the carpet and also spread across the dining table. There was also a variety of pots and pans piled in the sink and there was several outdated takeaway containers sitting in the fridge. Rin had her work cut out for her, but there was no where else she'd rather be, however there was no time to start cleaning when the elevator alerted her to a visitor.

"Show me the photo!" Kouga blurted out when the doors opened for him. He knew it was rude, but for someone else to notice someone in their photos was quite shocking and also a relief for that matter. Rin waved Kouga into the dining room and they both sat down.

"This man here, I've no idea how I know him, but I know him." Rin pointed to the man she mentioned over the phone.

"He is who we are trying to put away."

"Eh?"

"This man is evil." Kouga had no other way of explaining it except for that. "We are certain that a girl who used to be involved with him, who was trying to escape, was in fact murdered by him." Rin gasped at the horror and looked down at the stack of photos. She hadn't bothered to look at any others as her eyes would not break from those menacing brown-reddish ones.

"You know, I never expected Sesshoumaru to be such a slob."

"Ah, I'm sorry for the state of the place, I've been away. Sesshoumaru is bedridden so he's not been able to clean up after himself while I've been gone."

"Bedridden? Inuyasha said it was just a cold!"

"Eh?" Rin was startled as Kouga rose from his seat, swiping up the photos and stomped down the hallway towards Sesshoumaru's room. He flung the door open and looked at his business partner lying in bed.

"Get up you damn bastard, I'm not running the business on my own!"

"Kouga-san please," Rin tried ever so hard to calm the man down.

"Do you think I can win this god damn case without you?"

"Kouga-san!" Rin didn't know she had it in her as she yelled at the dark haired man dressed in a brown business suit, tie askew. She'd pushed him away as hard as she could from Sesshoumaru's bed, he ready to lean over the prone man and shake him senseless. Rin stood with her arms out, warding off the menacing Kouga. "I'm sorry he's sick, it's my fault he's in such a state. I promise with all my heart that he'll be back to his full strength in no time and I'll do whatever I can to repay you for the hardship you are going through, but please, don't be mad at him." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she passionately declared her reasoning's to a stunned Kouga.

"Ah, sorry..." His anger had literally left him instantly when he was starring into her deep brown eyes filled with absolute love and worry for the man in bed. "If its alright, will you keep me informed of his health?"

"Mm!" Rin beamed him a smile which melted even his heart and he scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I should get going...sorry to bother you." Rin rushed after the retreating Kouga.

"Its okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you, that was very rude of me."

"Nah, its cool, you're just protecting the man you love." Kouga watched Rin blush deep red. "Ah, sorry, was that meant to be secret?" He was never good with women like this. He didn't wait for an answer and instead changed the subject. "A-Anyway, if you remember where you know that man from, day or night, please call me." Rin took his business card between her fingers and nodded her head, giving him a slight wave as the elevator doors closed.

Taking a deep breath Rin was ready to pass the archway that led into the lounge, dining and kitchen area when she noticed the envelope on the dining table. She moved over to it, ready to scrunch it up when she noticed there was something else inside. Taking the envelope with her Rin made her way back into Sesshoumaru's room and once more sat at the man's side. She brushed some strands of hair away from his face, noticing that the colour in his cheeks was a lot better then a few hours ago.

She made her way into his bathroom to place a face-washer under the warm water and brought it over, brushing the warmth over Sesshoumaru's face. She pulled his head up so she could rub it across the back of his neck and then around the front and over his collarbone. She could feel his stubble and knew it did not suit him at all and was certain that once he had his strength back it would be the first thing to go. He was always clean shaven. Rin hoped he would recover soon. There was so much she wanted to talk to him about.

Rin continued to stare at his face for who knows how long, but it was nearing sunset when she clicked on the lamp sitting on the bedside table and that is when she remembered the envelope. It was next to Sesshoumaru's cellphone and Kouga's business card. Rin picked it up, pulling the items from the envelope and caught sight of a slip of paper that was paper-clipped to the photo inside. When Rin turned it over she couldn't believe her eyes...

"Koura-san!" Rin gasped aloud. Of course she didn't know the woman personally, but considering she argued with her at Sesshoumaru's family home and the fact she was Sesshoumaru's fiance! Well, ex-fiance as he claimed she was. Rin's eyes peered at the handwritten note and once more a gasp escaped her lips. Koura-san was their witness who'd mysteriously disappeared! Rin turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru. Perhaps the realisation that their mystery witness who was finally known to them and was going to come forth was Sesshoumaru's ex-fiance that it all just became too much for the man. She knew he was strong, she'd never doubted that for a second, but to have it come so close to home, so close to his past, maybe his body couldn't take it any longer.

Rin placed the image on the bedside table, her eyes drawing to the image when she noticed there was another stuck behind it. Without thinking she pulled it away from the paper-clip to take a look and instantly regretted doing so. An almighty scream burst from her lips, the photo falling to the carpet and she leapt up from her seated position, almost stumbling over her own feet, heart pounding in her chest and stomach churning. The lifeless body in the photo was grotesque and bloody, limbs missing from the girls form, soulless black eyes starring down at a blood stained large white flower pendant clutched within the fingers of her right hand

"I...I can't breathe..." Rin was having a panic attack, so many images were flashing in her mind that she didn't know what to do or where to turn. Her knees buckled and she fell to the carpet on all fours, hunched over the image of the dead girl and instantly tears pooled in her eyes, dripping onto the photo.

"Kanna-chan! Kanna-chan what happened to you?" Rin sobbed and sobbed as she stared at the image of the girl she once knew. Of course everything was hazy, but that small girl, the bleached white hair, the flower pendant, she knew them. She knew this girl from her days on the street, but selfishly when she'd been rescued she'd locked everything away and decided not to revisit the horrible life she once led. "Kanna-chan gomen...gomen!" Rin sobbed aloud, apologising to the girl that was so familiar to her yet not thanks to everything that she kept hidden. Rin didn't want to remember any of it, but seeing the dead girl in the photo, the flower pendant which she had stolen and given to her as a present, she couldn't run from her former life any longer. Her eyes lifted to the bedside table when she got her breathing under control and picked up the business card.

A shaky hand reached out to Sesshoumaru's cellphone as she tapped the screen placing in Kouga's mobile phone number.

"Hello?"

"Ko-Kouga-san," Rin shakily began.

"What's wrong?"

"Please help me remember. I need someone to help me remember my life on the streets before I met Sesshomaru-sama! Its the only way I can repay her."

"Oi, what are you talking about?"

"I saw her, I saw the photo of Kanna-chan, she was murdered right? Murdered by that man?"

"Wait..."

"I didn't give you all the photos, I'm sorry, I didn't realise there was others, but when I saw them, I know who they are. I know somehow Kanna-chan and I were friends, but that's all I can remember, please help me remember her more!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, take a few deep breaths." Kouga had been heading home in a taxi after another long day but asked the driver to take him back to the office. "Look, can you meet me at the office, we'll talk more there alright?"

"Yes!" Rin hung up, dropping the phone on the bed and ran out of the room with the two images. She grabbed her small black backpack, stuffing her wallet, phone and the photos inside as she entered the elevator and slammed her hand against the button to head to ground floor.

"Rin-san, you are going out?" Hana-san at reception was bewildered when she didn't get a reply as she watched the young woman rush from the building and hailed a taxi, looking awfully flustered and red eyed. She hoped everything was alright.

Rin anxiously fidgeted within the taxi, the driver glancing at her every now and then in the rearview mirror, while Kouga himself was rushing back to the office and calling in a favour from someone he knew quite well. Granted this probably wasn't the greatest person to owe a favour to, considering she was an ex-girlfriend, but really there was no choice in the matter, she was after all, the very professional he needed right now. If this girl knew anything about anyone in the photos, especially the murdered girl, then he was just about to crack this case wide open and get it moving again. Though her thoughts were foggy, perhaps he'd just found them their most vital witness!

* * *

><p>Just as both Rin and Kouga were rushing to meet each other with Kouga's mystery guest, a pair of golden eyes finally peeled open for the first time in days.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**My Saviour**

**By Shin Sankai**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Nothing much to comment on...well except for: sorry for the wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had no idea why he felt so weak. It wasn't until he raised his arm when he felt a sudden tug did he drop his eyes to the IV line inserted into his skin.<p>

"What the..." The man mumbled in sheer confusion, voice croaky from not being used.

"Sesshoumaru!" Golden orbs darted to the bedroom door where two people stood, one being his stepmother and the other being the family doctor. "How long have you been awake, you should have called me." Inuyasha's mother fretted over the lawyer, instantly coming to his side, hand going to his forehead.

"Now, now Izayoi-san, allow the man a moment will you?" A comforting hand was on her shoulder as the Sensei gave it a light squeeze before making his way to Sesshoumaru's desk. He placed his medical bag atop the mahogany desk and opened it up. "Won't you give us a moment so I can give him a check up in private?"

Izayoi reluctantly left the bedroom, closing the door with a soft click and made her way back into the living room, looking over the disorder within. While the Sensei tended to her eldest child, she began to potter around, trying to clean up the god awful mess her lawyer son had made since Rin had departed suddenly. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped it would end soon and wished for the sweet girl to return to his side as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours had passed since there was movement within Sesshoumaru's home as Izayoi continuously looked down at her wrist watch. She knew the Sensei would do a thorough check up but it was still an agonising wait. She'd already cleaned the living room and all the dishes were stacked in the kitchen ready to be washed. She'd cleaned out the fridge and taken out the garbage. While looking in the pantry and now the empty fridge, the pretty woman wrote up a grocery list and would go shopping as soon as she knew how Sesshoumaru was feeling. She wanted to cook him his favourite, but considering they'd not lived together in many years she really didn't know what his favourite was anymore. The thought saddened her instantly.<p>

"Izayoi-san," The woman in question jolted at being frightened since she was lost in her own thoughts and stood to attention, turning around to face the archway where the Sensei stood with Sesshoumaru at his side, most of his weight leaning against the wall for support. His legs would be like jelly, but the man was stubborn and he would never admit to such a weakness.

"Sesshoumaru," And she was over in an instant, hands cupping his pale face as she gazed into tired golden orbs. "Lets get you back into bed." The three of them moved slowly as they headed towards the main bedroom and with quick hands that both men were quite amazed by, Izayoi had stripped Sesshoumaru's bed of its sheets and replaced them with a new set. She quietly watched as Sensei helped Sesshoumaru under the sheets, his back resting against the headboard of his large bed. Izayoi sat on the edge, her pale slender hand taking hold of Sesshoumaru's. "I'll make some home-made soup for you, the one I used to make when you got sick. It'll be easy for you to stomach until you get your strength back alright?" She was surprised that he didn't fend off her touch or her offer to cook for him. Instead he just nodded his head in silence, possibly too weak to comment. And as much as Izayoi hated the thought of any of her children ever being sick, being able to care for her husbands eldest, it truly did make her feel like a mother to him. "If you need anything, just give me a call. I'll just show Sensei out and go pick up some groceries. I won't be long at all." Sesshoumaru did nothing except close his eyes and listened to his bedroom door click closed.

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright Sensei?" Izayoi worriedly questioned.<p>

"I've checked his vitals and he appears fine. It may just take him a day or two to get his strength back, but I'm sure your wonderful cooking will definitely speed up the process." The elderly doctor grinned as Izayoi picked up her handbag and the two of them left the apartment, neither taking notice of the dropped bag in the hallway.

* * *

><p>[Elsewhere in the City]<p>

"Thank you for meeting me here." Kouga remarked as Rin walked up to him, she clutching her bag in a death grip. She followed Sesshoumaru's business partner into an alley and to a red door with a sign nailed into it which read: _Dr. Ookami _

"This better be good Kouga, I cancelled an important lunch date for this." Rin froze on the spot as before her was a busty woman with flowing red wavy hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in an expensive white suit and a red shirt and high heels.

"And you told me you were going to change your name Ayame." The lawyer watched the woman shrug her shoulders before her eyes dropped onto the fidgeting Rin. "Takahashi-san,"

"Please call me Rin." She felt so weird when she was referred by Sesshoumaru's last name, considering they were not related, not married. She understood why he did it, considering he had placed her within his register with what little information he had of her.

"Rin, this is Ayame, my ex-wife and the _Sensei_ who is going to help you."

"I'm sorry for any trouble that I have caused you."

"It is possible that Rin houses vital information that will help with a case I'm currently working on with Sesshoumaru. Her memories are locked within her and she would like to make them known."

"Is this true?" Ayame was not going to perform any sort of therapy unless she was witness to the consent of the young woman next to her ex-husband.

"It is. Please help me."

"Very well then, please come this way." Ayame placed her hand up as Kouga began to follow. "You stay out here, this is a confidential session."

"But I..."

"Your case is not important here Kouga."

"We've come exactly for that!" The lawyer yelled.

"Ano..." Rin quietly interrupted the heated conversation. When two pairs of eyes turned to gaze at her she gulped down the sudden lump in her throat. "I have memories I've buried deep within and I'm hoping you can help me extract them. I want to help Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin caught herself in what she was saying, hoping the flush on her cheeks wasn't too bright. "The case, I want to help Kouga-san and Sesshoumaru-sama with their case. I want to be useful."

"Let us get started then." And the door was closed in Kouga's face. The dark haired lawyer paced the tiny waiting room and found himself looking at a bookcase where Ayame's doctorate was framed and on show.

The two of them had been together since they were teenagers. And when Ayame did graduate, they'd been married for a year. The smile on her face as she had gotten it framed, her dainty fingers caressing the glass over her name, _Ookami Ayame_, his name. As he stood there looking at a framed photograph of Ayame with her parents, they proud as punch for their youngest child as she'd become quite successful, but what surprised him even more was the iris pendant around her neck. The photo was probably only a year old, but that iris pendant, he'd given her that when they were 15 years old, they'd been dating for about 6 months and he saw it and thought of her instantly. To think after all these years, even though they'd been divorced for several years now, she still kept it. Did she perhaps still love him?

He quickly dropped such thoughts from his mind considering the case was now back in full swing if any information could be extracted from Rin.

Finally the man took a seat and flipped through countless magazines, waiting agonisingly for Ayame's results.

* * *

><p>[Back at Sesshoumaru's Apartment]<p>

"Smells good," Izayoi jolted at the soft voice and quickly turned around to face her stepson who was carefully pulling out a dining chair and slowly descended into it, hands splayed against the dining table. She'd returned just under two hours ago, quickly checked to see he was sleeping peacefully, the colour returning to his face and then went about preparing a meal.

"You should be resting in bed." She lightly admonished the handsome man.

"It appears I've been doing nothing but laying in bed."

"Hungry?" She questioned him once again, not that she needed an answer as she poured her home-made chicken and vegetable soup into a bowl and brought it over to the table. "Sensei has left some medicine for you to take for the next few days." Izayoi popped two tablets from the packet and handed them to the quiet businessman, he popping them into his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"I'm glad your aversion to swallowing tablets is no longer a factor." She grinned at the slight pout on Sesshoumaru's lips. He may not realise himself, but there were times like this that he could still look like the young innocent boy he once was.

"It has been 20 years..." He reasoned with the Izayoi.

"True," Izayoi left the table to pour a portion of the soup into a cup and then idly made her way back to the table. "Does it taste alright? I've not made it in years." The mother worried as she silently watched the 28 year old eat the meal.

"Its good." Her shoulders eased at his compliment. "What happened to me?"

"Well...we aren't really sure. Inuyasha received a call from Kouga-kun saying you'd not come into work and when your brother came to check on you, you were unconscious and he raised the alarm by contacting me and then I contacted Sensei. You've been out for several days.

"I apologise for the trouble I've caused." Izayoi placed down the mug, leaning over as she pressed her left hand against a cool cheek, the touch making her stepson jolt slightly.

"When are you going to learn that you've never troubled me since I first met you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Izayoi felt a tender smile grace her lips at the sparkle which was returning to golden orbs.

The mother let off a light laugh, many memories flashing through her mind at the cheeky rascal that was her stepson. "You definitely tested my endurance and patience that is for sure, but you know I am thankful to you, because you were preparing me for Inuyasha." She watched a ghost of a smile grace his lips, memories of growing up with an overzealous and sometimes downright annoying brother flashing through his brain.

Sesshoumaru was about to raise another spoonful of soup to his lips when Izayoi took a hold of his hand, her dark gentle eyes peering up at him. "I'm glad you are up and about, but make sure you take it easy for awhile alright?"

"Well..." The man began, but couldn't get further as Izayoi shook her head.

"I know you keep much to yourself and that is your own choice, but if there is anything I can do, whether it be just an ear for listening, please let me know."

"I'm..."

"Fine..." Izayoi finished for the businessman, watching his lips snap shut as she shook her head in slight defeat once more. "You know Sesshoumaru, you may not be my biological son, but for the remainder of my days on this earth, I will and have always considered you as such. I'm never going to replace the love you have for your mother, but I can still be one for you."

"Izayoi..." She pressed a delicate finger to his lips, hating that even if 20 years had gone by, he could hardly muster the courage to call her 'mother' for fear of loosing one again.

"Its alright... I knew what I was getting involved in from the minute I fell in love with your father. And I know there is no excuse I can give for the adultery we undertook while your mother was hospitalised." Golden eyes lifted at the comment. "Neither one of us ever apologised to you...or your mother for our behaviour. As time passed and I had begun to ask about you, your father had warned me that I would be known as 'the enemy' if we were to meet, but still, I wanted so desperately to meet the son of the man I loved."

"I was horrible to you." Sesshoumaru quietly confessed.

"You were angry with your father for not being there and you'd just lost your mother, you needn't even apologise. You were a child." Izayoi tucked some long strands behind Sesshoumaru's ear. "I know your heart is not an easy place to get into, but one day I hope to hold a place there." She took a sip of the soup, throat going dry as she was pouring out her emotions to her eldest son who'd scared the living daylights out of her when Inuyasha had called her, he yelling down the phone for her to get her butt over to the apartment as soon as possible. Horrible thoughts fluttered through her mind, but here she was, sitting beside him once more.

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew there was no turning back for me." Sesshoumaru jerked his gaze to Izayoi and found the truth held within her eyes. "That little lost and angry boy who stood alone near the pond in his funeral attire, fingers digging into the ground, pulling up rocks to throw them into the water, mud smudging his face as he tried so very hard to brush away the tears falling from his eyes. That was the day I felt a new love, the love only a mother had for their child. And I've loved you ever since that fateful day and after everything that has happened, I would never change a single moment."

Izayoi rose to her feet, leaning over as she pressed a tender kiss to Sesshoumaru's forehead. "Please don't ever worry me like this again.: She brushed her hand through his hair as she stood up, peering down at him. "I'll leave you to rest, but call if you need anything alright?" Izayoi picked up her handbag, placing it over her shoulder. "The soup will be good for a couple more days, so when you are hungry, please do eat it and take your medication."

Sesshoumaru stood from his seat, feeling a little light headed at the sudden sensation as he turned to face Izayoi, lips parting as he wanted desperately to say something, anything and yet nothing was coming forth. He watched as she gave him a silent wave before heading around the corner and towards the front door, thus being the elevator.

"Izayoi," He called out to her, wobbly legs taking him to the archway as he leaned against the wall, only thing was, she was not looking at him and instead down at the ground.

"Sesshoumaru, who's bag is this?" Golden eyes took notice of the bag and his heart thumped loudly within his chest and ears as he took hold of it, knowing it off by heart.

"Rin..."

* * *

><p>[Dr Ookami's Office]<p>

A loud scream jolted Kouga from yet another brainless magazine specifically designed for women and he shot to his feet, rushing towards the door and prying it open. His ex-wife was trying to calm her young patient down as tears spilled from her closed eyes. Green orbs darted alarmingly to her ex-husband who instantly came over, holding the young woman by the shoulders to try and stop her from thrashing about the place.

"Rin, take deep breaths and listen to my voice." Ayame had been taping Rin's session and was deeply troubled by the hidden memories flooding forth from the young woman. She was just reaching the pinnacle when the young woman started screaming and thrashing about, calling out for help, calling out to Sesshoumaru to save her. "I'm going to count backwards and I want you to return to me alright?" The young woman shook her head. "Rin you need to come back." Ayame was very stern and took hold of the troubled woman's hand. "Come back Rin, you'll be safe here, I promise." Ayame counted down and after several long seconds, Kouga and Ayame holding their breaths, expressive brown eyes snapped open, tears falling as her entire body began to shake.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Rin blurted out, gut wrenching sobs escaping her lips as she curled into a tight ball on the couch, shying away from the two that were trying to help her. Ayame made her way to her desk, popped two tablets from a container and coerced Rin to take them with a glass of water.

"Please take your time, we'll just be right outside when you are ready."

* * *

><p>[Sesshoumaru's Place]<p>

"Rin's bag? What would it be doing here? I thought you said she was going away for awhile."

"She has..." The lawyer voiced in slight confusion.

"Maybe she just didn't take this one with her." Izayoi voiced as an answer while gazing over at her eldest son who clutched the bag. "Sesshoumaru?" She stepped forward, hand against his arm once more.

"I'm alright, I think I may go and rest for a bit." Of course she knew he was shutting her out again, but nodded her head as she watched him shuffle his way to his bedroom, the duffel bag clutched within his left hand. When his door closed she finally left the apartment feeling like she had more questions then answers, but for now would give the man some space.

* * *

><p>[Dr Ookami's Office]<p>

Ayame and Kouga were standing in the waiting room. The lawyer watched his ex-wife stack the magazines he'd splayed on the table and then went to get herself a cup of water from the cooler in the far corner of the room. She downed it in seconds and then got another. He knew this attitude in an instant, his keen eyes not missing the slight tremble of her hands.

"Its bad isn't it?" When those expressive green eyes focused on him, ruby red lips parting, the Sensei couldn't get any further when the door creaked open and Rin popped her head out.

"Go-Gomen nasai," She softly bowed to the both of them. Whatever the tablets were, they had calmed her down somewhat. Rin was pretty confused right now, unsure as to what exactly she had been saying under hypnosis but the looks on their faces meant it couldn't have been good.

"I'll take you home." Kouga blurted out, mentally reminding himself to call Ayame to make sure she was alright. There was much to discuss with the Doctor, to ask her to analyse the recording and complete a full report on the situation. Of course he'd need the consensus of Rin as to whether it could be used in court, but he'd jump that hurdle when he got to it.

Right now the young woman needed rest.

* * *

><p>It was an extremely quiet ride back to the apartment building, Rin staring out the window the entire time. Kouga pulled up at the kerb and placed the handbrake on as he turned to gaze at the young woman. "I'm sorry for placing you through such an ordeal." It wasn't truly his intention to apologise, considering he'd no idea what had made her scream out like she had, but her pale complexion and the redness of her eyes really made him feel guilty. "I never meant..." He faulted when those big brown orbs focused on him.<p>

"Do you think whatever I said will help?"

"I wasn't present, it would be up to the report that Ayame writes up."

"If it ties to your case, do whatever means necessary Kouga-san." The lawyer nodded silently as she stepped out of the car.

"You need me to help you?"

"Iie," Rin softly voiced, bowed to the man and then rushed inside, head bowed as she refused to look at the people at reception and quickly entered an elevator, closing the doors so no one else could get inside with her.

It wasn't until she was in the entranceway of her and Sesshoumaru's place did she finally crumble to the floor, hands flying to her face to try and suppress her tears, but of course was failing in doing so. She'd no idea why she was crying so hard or shaking so terribly, but perhaps this is what her body and mind needed for her to do.

"Rin," The woman in question gasped and darted her tear streaked face up, watery eyes trying ever so hard to focus on that sensual deep voice that had called out to her. She rubbed furiously at them, trying desperately to get them into focus as right down the hallway, fresh from a bath was her dear Sesshoumaru: awake!

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin mumbled his name as she watched him walk towards her, albeit hesitantly as though thinking she were an illusion. Rin stood on wobbly legs as the man drew closer. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a towel around his shoulders and his hair, which had been washed, was tied back in a ponytail, the mass hanging over his left shoulder. "Sesshoumaru..." Rin mumbled once more as she felt her entire body drop in sheer exhaustion. All that she could make out before she knew darkness was her beloved reaching out to her.

* * *

><p>Nightfall had come quickly as Sesshoumaru stood in the kitchen, stirring the soup once more. He couldn't believe Rin had returned! Of course he was extremely annoyed as to why this had happened, but right now all that mattered was looking after her. At first he thought she was a figment of his imagination, but as he drew closer and she wasn't disappearing, he knew she was the real thing. Alarm bells began ringing when she dropped forward, his aching body trying desperately to reach out to her as she fell unconscious. He knocked his left knee heavily on the floorboards as he caught half her body against him and then with much effort, since he was still trying to gain his own strength back, he pulled the young woman to her bedroom and laid her down. He didn't know why her face was blotchy and red from crying, but he vowed to ask her about it when an appropriate time arose to do so.<p>

Sesshoumaru placed the bowl of soup, some buttered bread, a spoon and a glass of water on a tray and made his way to Rin's bedroom. When he kicked the door open, his eyes found the young woman sitting on the side of her cushion laden bed as though ready to get up and go on the hunt for him, to ensure that what she saw of him was also not an illusion to her.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru quietly voiced as he placed the tray on a chest of drawers, his fall attention on the woman who jerked her brown eyes up at him and instantly stood to her full height. "How did you get here?" It wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to say as the lawyer stepped further into the bedroom, merely a foot from the petite woman now.

"Everyone's been so worried about you." Her big brown eyes filled with tears as she gazed up at him and carefully lifted her hand to cup his cheek, feeling his warm skin. "Inuyasha-sama told me how you've been of late and I couldn't...eep!" A small squeak escaped her lips as within seconds strong, powerful arms were wrapped securely around her body, crushing her against his firm one. Rin's face instantly went red as her ear was pressed against Sesshoumaru's bare chest, he not having bothered to place on a shirt from his bath and listened to the healthy beat of his heart.

"Yokatta..." She tried to look up at her companion, but it was proving difficult when his embrace was practically crushing her bones as he just wouldn't, couldn't let go.

"Tadaima," Rin mumbled against his chest and closed her dewy eyes, arms moving around the man. When he first stood before her, her entire body froze, but now, within his embrace, his lips pressed against the side of her head, right near her temple, all the tension within her disappeared and she help onto the man for all he was worth.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
